Cordelictus
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /S/ Sirius Black učiní neuvážený slib, který se ukáže být poněkud... pohlcující.
1. Chapter 1

**Originál:** Cordelictus

**Odkaz: **tittisrealm7.c7om/thinline/archive/0/cordelictus.h7tml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Autor: **Fabula Rasa

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** semtam sprosté slovo, v pozdějších kapitolách násilí a znásilnění. Jako většina povídek od této autorky, i Cordelictus je staršího data a kánon sleduje jenom po 4. díl (Ohnivý pohár).

* * *

><p><strong>CORDELICTUS<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"Vstáváš brzy."

Snape ohrnul nos. "To ty říkáš každému, kdo nespí do oběda."

"Mm. Ale snídani jsi stejně zmeškal, že."

"To rozhodně ne. Ani ne před dvěma hodinami jsem si přímo tady dal zdravá a výživná vajíčka na měkko s toastem."

"Já mluvím o něčem jiném." Sirius objal jeho boky a přitáhl si jej blíž.

"Vážně, Blacku, měl bys s tím priapizmem něco dělat. Na tohle jsou léky, jestli to nevíš."

"Hm. Moje libido nesahá tvému ani po kotníky, a ty to dobře víš." Ovinul ruce kolem Snapea, který si zády k němu zaléval čerstvý hrnek čaje. Hladil nosem nejbližší kousek jeho krku. "Nicméně dnes ráno jsem tě chtěl. A byl jsem docela zklamaný, když jsem zjstil, že jsi pryč."

Snape se pod fousy usmál. "Jsem si jistý, že jsi svůj problém dokázal vyřešit."

"Vlastně ne. Říkal jsem si, že počkám na tebe." Zavadil o štěrbinu a začal se o ni pomalu otírat. Snape sevřel okraj pultu.

"Tvůj kmotřenec-"

"Ještě spí. Je půl osmé, on bude v limbu nejmíň do jedenácti, a když mám chuť vzít si tě na svém vlastním kuchyňském stole, tak to taky udělám."

Snape zaklonil hlavu. "Já do toho nemám co mluvit?" Hlas mu nějak ochraptěl.

"Oh, doufám, že právě naopak. Například bys mohl zopakovat něco z toho, co jsi říkal včera v noci. Mám citovat?"

"Neopovažuj se."

"Můžeš začít s 'šukej mě, Siriusi, proboha, šukej mě, víc,' co říkáš?"

"Ty-"

"A pak třeba pokračovat 'prosím, lásko, prosím, skvělé, přesně tam, bože, ano-'"

Snape se nečekaně otočil, přirazil ho ke stolu a pevně mu přidržel ruce. "Už tě mám tak akorát," zavrčel. Viděl, jak Siriusovy oči potemněly, a okamžitě mu bylo jasné, co chce. Jejich penisy se ocitly u sebe a on ucítil, jak se Sirius vzpíná. "Chceš to přímo tady? Chceš, abych tě tu ošukal?" Hlas měl hluboký a hrubý, sklonil hlavu a zachraptěl Siriusovi do ucha. "Chceš v sobě moje péro, Blacku? To bys chtěl? Chceš cítit, jak se do tebe udělám?"

Sirius zasténal a nechal hlavu padnout dozadu, stiskl víčka a řasy se mu třepetaly. Snape ho okouzleně sledoval. Milencovy citlivé smysly Snapea od začátku uchvátily a byly pro něj zdrojem nekonečného potěšení. Jednou se Sirius udělal jen z jeho hlasu – roztažený na posteli, ruce přivázané, a pětačtyřicet minut sladkých neslušností, které mu nadšeně šeptal do ucha. Nakonec stačilo jen jednou olíznout jeho penis od kořene po špičku a vytryskl jak gejzír. Ten pohled byl tak neuvěřitelně vzrušující, že se Snape na něj vrhnul, párkrát se otřel o jeho ještě pulsující penis a jejich semeno se smíchalo.

Sirius ho pozoroval přivřenýma očima. "Na co myslíš?"

Spolknul první odpověď, která mu přišla na jazyk. V poslední době to dělával nepříjemně často. "Vzpomínal jsem. Co se mnou dělá, když se na tebe dívám."

"Neříkej." Pomalu a dlouho se líbali. "Teď pusť moje ruce."

"Ne."

"Chci se tě dotknout."

"Ne." Snape sklonil hlavu a přejel rty po nahém hrudníku pod sebou. Nikdy si nezvykne vídat Siriuse po ránu, i když se snažil nedávat to najevo – vlasy rozházené na všechny strany, do půl těla nahý, vybledlé džíny spadlé nízko na bocích. Asi to není moc pohodlné, opírat se takhle o stůl, uvažoval Snape.

"Pusť mě. Začíná to být nepříjemné."

"Hm. Že ses tak nestaral i o moje pohodlí, včera."

"Zrovna jsem se přišel omluvit."

"Nepovídej. Bude to příjemnější takhle?" Protáhl ruku mezi nimi a pohladil to nejtvrdší, co tam našel.

"Oh, sakra. . . Severusi, přestaň, nebo se kvůli tobě ještě udělám. . . oh bože, prosím, nepřestávej-"

"Zdravím." Do místnosti se vpotácel Harry, oči opuchlé, vlasy rozcuchané, a nabral kurz k lednici. Sirius Snapea odstrčil tak rázně, že pád vybalancoval na poslední chvíli a přistál na protější kuchyňské lince. Bolestivě si narazil záda a zaskřípal zuby.

"Dobré ráno, Harry. Jsi vzhůru nějak brzo. Máš dnes něco v plánu?"

"Ne, nic zvláštního." Harry zívnul s otevřenou pusou a natáhl se pro pomerančový džus. "Napadlo mě, že si půjdu zaplavat. Přidáš se?"

"Jasně. Moc rád. Jen se osprchuju a jsem u tebe."

Harry zvedl obočí. "Budeš se před tím sprchovat? Tak jo. Stejně musím něco sníst." Zamířil zpátky k lednici a vytáhl z ní pivo.

"Harry. Tohle není žádná snídaně."

"Oh. Jo, máš pravdu." Vylovil z kapsy kalhot krabičku cigaret a hodil ji na stůl. "Dobrou chuť."

Sirius protočil oči. "Kde jsem jen udělal chybu?" Plácl sebou do křesla, vyklepl si z Harryho balíčku jednu cigaretu a zapálil ji bezmyšlenkovitým mávnutím Snapeovy hůlky, která zůstala ležet na stole. Snape sám se beze slova vytratil.

Harry hrábl do mísy pro jablko. "No," zamumlal s pusou plnou ovoce, "jednu jsi udělal přímo tady."

"Co tím chceš říct?"

"Siriusi," zadíval se na něj Harry. "Jednou si něco zlomí, jestli s tím nepřestaneš. Jako bych nevěděl, že spolu šukáte."

"Pozor na pusu," pokáral ho automaticky.

"Bože. Poslouchej se. Já ten pohled snesu, bez obav."

Sirius si promnul rukou obličej. "Jasně. Já vím. Promiň."

Znovu se zakousl do šťavnatého jablka. "Fakt moc dobré. Každopádně myslím, že by ses teď měl omlouvat někomu jinému."

Sirius zhluboka potáhl. "Od kdy jsi tak chytrý, hm?"

"Věř mi. O podělaných vztazích vím všecko. Jsem místní expert." Hodil ohryzek do dřezu.

"Dobrá trefa. Ozvala se ti ještě?"

"Ne. A ani to nečekám."

Sirius kývl. "Dej tomu čas."

"To rozhodně. Měl jsem celých šest roků, a dokázal jsem to zbodat."

"Miluje ho?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. "Netuším. Možná jo. Kdo ví. Občas mám pocit, že ani ona -" povzdechl si. "Možná, kdybych se dokázal vyjádřit, třeba by to něco změnilo."

"Možná," odpověděl pomalu. Típl cigaretu a frnknul ji do dřezu za ohryzkem. "Budu na pláži za chvilku, dobře?"

"Samozřejmě, Siriusi."

Když vstoupil do ložnice, bylo tam mrtvo. Snape stál zády k němu u šatníku. "Severusi, já-" Zmlknul. "Kam se chystáš?"

"V Bradavicích mám rozdělanou práci. Nemohu tady věčně zahálet. Ovšem postrádám jednu košili. Kdybys ji našel, pošli mi ji, ano? Nenapadá mne kam se poděla."

Sledoval jak Snape cpe těch pár svých věcí do otlučené kabely a srdce se mu sevřelo.

"Severusi, prosím. Nedělej to."

"Co nemám dělat." Snapeův obličej postrádal výraz.

"Tohle. Přišel jsem ti říct-" Bože, co to plácám, uvědomil si. "Chtěl jsem říct, že se omlouvám. Neměl jsem to dělat. Totiž, takhle tě odstrčit. Už se to nestane, přísahám. Jen prosím neodcházej."

Snape zůstal stát. "Ale ano," řekl nakonec.

"Co ano?"

"Zase se to stane. Harry je tady deset dní, a za tu dobu ses před ním nezmohl na víc, než zavadit mi o ruku když jsi podával sůl. A když se s ním někde potkáme, děláš, jako bych byl prašivý. Takže ti to ulehčím. Běž a hraj ukázkového kmotra, jestli po tom tak toužíš. Budu pořád po ruce, můžeš mě ojet až se nebude dívat." Hlasitě zacvaknul zámky na kabele.

"Já ne -" Vyschlo mu v ústech.

Snape se posměšně ušklíbl. "Klid, Blacku. Usnadňuju ti život." Zvednul své zavazadlo. Už sahal na kliku, když Sirius promluvil.

"Nechci ho snadný."

"Ty nevíš co chceš."

Zásah přímo do černého. "Oh ano, vím. Já -" Krk se mu stáhnul. Snape ho pozoroval. Najednou ho něco napadlo. "Pojď sem." Vytrhl mu kabelu a hodil ji na postel, ignoroval Snapeovy protesty a vystrčil jej z pokoje do kuchyně, kde nad miskou ovesné kaše seděl Harry. Zvedl hlavu a Siriusův odhodlaný výraz ho vyděsil.

"Harry."

"Co?"

"Tohle je Severus. Severusi, tohle je Harry."

"OK," řekl Harry zvolna.

Sirius si přitáhl Snapea a políbil ho. Bez ohledu na pevně semknuté rty jej líbal dál, hladil ho po vlasech, po zádech, a pak mu stisknul zadek. Snape ztuhl strachy.

Sirius o krok ustoupil, ale nespouštěl z něj oči. "Severus je můj milenec. Skoro rok spolu spíme, jak se to zrovna hodí, ale on neví – protože jsem se mu to bál říct – že ho miluju. Nečekám, že by cítil totéž, ale u mě to tak je. Obávám se, že dokud tady bude, v ložnici nebo kdekoliv jinde, nedokážu ho pustit z náruče. Nuže." Připažil. "Ještě si chceš zaplavat?"

Harry zíral s otevřenou pusou. Hrouda kaše, která se mu přilepila ke lžíci s plácnutím přistála na stole. Vypadal podobně strnulý jako Snape. "Um..." odpověděl mdle. "Jasně. Dobře. Jsem... tam hned."

Sirius přikývl a vypadal spokojeně. Pak se podíval na Snapea a zamračil se. "Ne," řekl pomalu. "Umím to líp." Rukou smetl ze stolu mísu s ovocem. Harryho kaši zachránila v poslední vteřině jen chytačova blesková reakce. Jedním mocným pohybem Sirius mistra lektvarů položil na stůl, úplně ho vyvedl z rovnováhy a přitiskl mu rty na ústa. Opřel se do polibku celým tělem, přinutil Snapea otevřít ústa a vrazil do nich jazyk. Snape zoufale rozhodil ruce, ale pak je nechal klesnout na Siriusova nahá záda a začal spolupracovat. Mohlo to trvat tak tři minuty, než byl Sirius se svým výkonem spokojený a narovnal se.

"Správně. Tak má vypadat líbání. A teď, pokud mě pánové omluvíte, vážně potřebuju tu sprchu." S nevinným pohvizdováním se vydal do koupelny a nechal Snapea, aby se sám sebral ze stolu a pokusil se zrekonstruovat zbytky své důstojnosti.

Harry s nezaujatým výrazem hltal ovesnou kaši a vychutnával si Snapeovy rozpaky.

"Já, ah- ehm. Pane Pottere." Rychle na Harryho kývnul a odkráčel. Kdyby se otočil, zahlédl by v Harryho tváři nanejvýš znepokojující úsměv.

Sirius stál pod sprchou a přes skloněnou hlavu mu stékal slabý proud. Právě likvidoval už tak skromné zásoby horké vody, ale co. Snape se nejspíš osprchoval už před pár hodinami a Harry si na mýdlo obvykle vzpomeme až někdy večer. Zavřel oči a snažil se zklidnit rozbušené srdce. Kurva, to se mu zas povedla pitomost.

Omezit líbání Snapea v Harryho přítomnosti. Ačkoliv víc už se asi těžko ztrapní. Chudák kluk si nejspíš páčí varlata z pod žeber ještě teď. Ale to co řekl - oh, do hajzlu. Tloukl hlavou o stěnu sprchového koutu. Blacku, ty tupče. Udělal jsi ze sebe opravdu výstavního idiota. A teď bude následovat rozhovor, jak jinak - Blacku, ty víš, že tě mám rád. Oh, kurva kurva kurva. Sex možná byl naprosto skvělý, a možná, že se v poslední době dokážou do jisté míry i vystát, ale pořád je to Severus Snape, zmijozelský parchant, komu před chvilkou předhodil své srdce, a má jazyk ostrý jak břitva. Kdyby nezpanikařil, když ho tam viděl stát s tím zatraceným kufrem, s rukou na klice, kdyby nevěděl, že když ho teď nechá odejít, už nikdy nebude mít šanci... Bože, na co myslel. Angličtina nenabízí dost synonym pro stud, aby dokázal popsat své současné pocity.

Trhl sebou, když jej obepnuly něčí ruce. Novinka. Snape nikdy neprojevil sebemenší zájem o společné sprchování, odmítal svou lázeň s kýmkoliv sdílet, dokonce i s někým, s kým sdílí lůžko. Sirius zaklonil hlavu, uvolnil se a nechal se obejmout.

"Takže."

"Takže."

Snape si ho otočil a nastavil tak, že se jejich slabiny dotýkaly. "Takže na pověstech o nebelvírské odvaze je přece jenom zrnko pravdy."

Sirius se uchechtl. "Mluvívá se i o ztřeštěnosti, zbrklosti a občasné idiocii."

"Vskutku." Snape se přiblížil a letmo jej políbil na ústa. "Překvapil jsi mě, předtím," zamumlal, "a obávám se, že jsem to ne zcela zvládl. Dovol, abych se pokusil napravit Zmijozelu pověst." Prohloubil polibek, ale ne tak divoce jako předtím Sirius. Sevřel rukama mokré vlasy a pomalu se s ním kolébal.

"Oh... mmm."

"To se ti líbí?" otočil ho Snape jemně. "Tak se podívejme, co ještě bys mohl mít rád." Jedním kluzkým prstem zatlačil na jeho otvor, lehce, škádlivě. Sirius zasténal. "Ano?"

"Ano."

Pokračoval ve svém nenuceném průzkumu, a občas jen tak mimochodem zavadil o prostatu. Sirius sténal a tisknul se k němu. Snape se musel kousnout do rtu, aby při pohledu na jeho bezstarostnou spokojenost taky nezasténal. Siriusova mokrá kůže byla kluzká jak úhoř. Třel penisem mezeru mezi jeho půlkami, pak zatlačil a vklouznul jen na krajíček.

"Ježíši- prosím, Severusi. . ."

Dalších pobídek netřeba. Bez odporu zajel celý dovnitř, oba zalapali po dechu jak hluboko se dostal. Pohybovali se tam a zpátky a ticho přerušovalo jen vzdychání. Když už nemohli vydržet, zvýšili tempo. Sirius se předklonil jak nejvíc mohl a zachytil se držáku na ručníky, Snape začal přirážet silněji a dýchat hlasitěj.

"Tak těsný," mumlal. "Bože, jsi skvělý." Zrychloval, věděl, že s každým pohybem zasahuje to úžasné místo a cítil, jak se Sirius začíná chvět. Sevřel rukou jeho hladký penis a honil ho v rytmu svých přírazů.

"Ah-ah, Severusi, pojď se mnou, já už budu, skvělé, tak-ah-"

Snapeovu ruku pokrylo semeno a on se přestal ovládat, pohyboval se zuřivým tempem. Kousal Siriuse do krku, aby zastavil příval slov, který se mu hrnul z úst. Slyšel sám sebe vzlykat slastí když ho zasáhla první vlna a on se udělal do toho krásného, těsného těla, které šukal jak posedlý.

Dlouho se pak jen opírali o zeď a ignorovali studenou vodu i rozklepané nohy.

"Milosrdný Merline," zafuňel Sirius, jakmile dokázal promluvit. "Na tohle jsme moc staří."

Snape se zasmál. Ještě pořád nemohl popadnout dech. "Slib mi," zamumlal, "že jestli při tom jednou dostanu infarkt, nejdřív mě oblečeš, a pak teprve zavoláš Albuse."

"Jednou? Chceš tím říct, že tohle se mnou plánuješ provozovat pravidelně?"

Snape zavřel oči. "Dokud to naše kosti vydrží."

Sirius zastavil vodu a podal z poličky dva ručníky. V malé koupelně má člověk alespoň vždycky všechno na dosah, pomyslel si a hodil ručník Snapeovi. Druhý si obtočil kolem pasu. Snape se dál opíral o zeď a svůj ručník svíral v ruce.

"Jdeš taky?"

"Jen- mi dej minutku."

Sirius se zakřenil. "Beru to tak, že se nestěhuješ."

Snape si sušil vlasy ručníkem. "Prozatím, dejme tomu." Otevřel oči a zjistil, že ho Sirius pozoruje. "Blacku. Měl bys něco vědět."

Siriusův obličej strnul. "Ne, neměl."

"Blacku, já -"

"Ne." Přerušil ho rozzlobeně. "Nepotřebuju žádný proslov, jasné? Bylo to – neměl jsem to říkat, dobře? Zapomeň na to. Prostě to pusť z hlavy, prosím."

"Nemůžu," řekl tiše.

Sirius se opřel o umývadlo a zatnul zuby. "Jestli to nezbytně nutně musíš rozebírat, mohlo by to aspoň počkat? Třeba na nějakou chvilku, kdy mi z prdele nepoteče tvoje sperma? Co myslíš, šlo by to?"

"Blacku, ty otravný malý spratku, dokázal bys na minutu držet klapačku a netvářit se pořád, že víš co chci říct dřív, než vůbec promluvím?" Přinutil se ztišit hlas. "Chystal jsem se ti sdělit, pokaždé, když jsi mě přerušil, že to, co jsi předtím říkal... platí i pro mě."

"Oh." Sirius zvednul obočí. "To je vše?"

"Nuže. . . ano."

"Tak ubohé vyznání jsem v životě neslyšel."

"To nebylo žádné vyznání. Jen potvrzení, že sympatie jsou vzájemné."

"Chápu. Já tě složím na stůl, předvedu ti nejlepší polibek tvého života, vyznám ti nehynoucí lásku, a ty se zmůžeš na tohle?"

"Nemůžu uvěřit, že se s tebou bavím. Jsem opravdu nepoučitelný."

Sirius se zakřenil. "Tak ty mě miluješ."

"Nelíbí se mi jakým směrem se tato diskuze ubírá."

"Řekneš mi to do očí? Do toho, vyzývám tě. Vsadím deset galeonů, že se neodvážíš říct mi to do očí."

"Něco tak dětinského – už je nám zase třináct, Blacku? Navíc pochybuji, že takovou částkou vůbec disponuješ." Vylezl ze sprchy a oblékl si kalhoty.

"No tak, Severusi. Ty jsi přece hozené rukavice vždycky sbíral." Zněl uštěpačně, ale v očích měl napjaté očekávání.

Snape si povzdechl. "Deset galeonů, a budeš Potterovi vyprávět, jak jsi tenkrát stáhl kalhoty před madam Pomfreyovou, protože jsi byl přesvědčený, že jsem ti do dýňové šťávy nalil lektvar na scvrknutí varlat."

"Beru. Ukaž se."

Snape přiskočil k němu. Přirazil ho ke zdi, rukama jej držel za ramena a jejich obličeje se skoro dotýkaly. Byli stejně vysocí, oči přesně v rovině. "Ty na nervy jdoucí, pubertální, sebestředný zmetku. Vytáčíš mě a otravuješ už skoro třicet let, a já to nehodlám snášet už ani minutu. V zájmu toho, abys konečně zavřel klapačku a nechal mě na pokoji, vysvětlím ti to jednou a pro vždycky: Miluji tě, ty malý mizero. Miluji jak si ráno natahuješ kalhoty, miluji jak piješ čaj, miluji jak ti vlasy padají do tváře když si čteš, miluji vrásky od smíchu kolem tvých očí. Miluji tě tak dlouho, že ani nevím, kdy jsem začal, a miluji tě tak, že nikdy nedokážu přestat. Tvůj ubohý mozeček sotva dokáže pochopit jak nesmírně tě miluji, a nemusíš se zbytečně chválit za svou odvahu, protože kdyby ses dnes nevyjádřil, určitě bych to už nedokázal dlouho tajit. Miluji tě, a pouze tebe, a nikdy nebudu milovat jiného jak je můj život dlouhý, a když tě přestanu bavit a ty mě odkopneš, pod mojí nenávistí dál bude láska, a zase láska, a ještě mnohem víc lásky. A kdybych nějakou nezaslouženou Boží milostí měl to štěstí zemřít dřív než ty, má poslední slova budou: miluji tě, Siriusi Blacku."

Sirius se nehýbal, nemohl ani dýchat. Snape ho pustil. "Tomuhle já říkám vyznání. Můžeš si z toho vzít příklad. Prý složil mě na stůl. Ještě mě bolí záda."

Hodil na sebe košili, pověsil ručník na háček a otevřel dveře. "Hodláš tady stát celý den?"

"Já-" Sirius si odkašlal. "Jasně. Už jdu."

Natáhl si džíny a zakřikle následoval Snapea do ložnice.

"Severusi?"

"Copak?"

"Měl jsi pravdu. Já vážně nemám deset galeonů."

Snape přivřel oči. "Tušil jsem to. Jak typické."

"Nicméně... mohl bych ti to vynahradit jinak."

"Oh, nevím nevím, Blacku. Nenapadá mě vůbec nic co bys mohl v posteli udělat, aby to stálo za deset galeonů."

"Cože, ty-" Sirius ho hbitě popadl za ruku a zkroutil mu ji za zády. Druhou rukou si Snapea přitáhl a pevně ho přitiskl k sobě. "To se teprve uvidí, ty drzý šprte. Ještě mě budeš prosit, ty - "

"Chlapi?"

Harry strčil hlavu do ložnice. Protože Sirius zapomněl zamknout dveře.

"Mám s tím plaváním ještě počítat?"

"Um- jasně, Harry, za chvilku jsem tam."

Harry se na ně podíval.

"Poneseš si ho s sebou?"

"Oh. Pravda."

Pustil Snapea a oba se narovnali, zatímco Harry se pomalu vydal do koupelny. Sirius ho chtěl upozornit ať nečeká teplou vodu, ale včas si to rozmyslel. Snape se otočil a podíval se mu do tváře.

"'Prosit?' No tak, Blacku. Mně nemusíš dokazovat že se tvůj vývoj zastavil v patnácti, já to vím."

Sirius ho ignoroval a nezvykle něžně mu z tváře odhrnul pramen vlasů. Zamračil se. "Neudělal jsem to."

"Co jsi neudělal?"

"Prve jsem tvrdil, že jsem tě složil na stůl a vyznal ti lásku, ale to není pravda, že."

"Blacku –"

Umlčel ho pohybem ruky. Přešel k prádelníku, vytáhl vrchní šuplík a v dlani se mu něco zalesklo. Vrátil se a postavil se přímo před Snapea, který ho s obavami pozoroval.

"Blacku. Ať tě ani nenapadne –"

Sirius rychle otevřel nůž a rozřízl si předloktí. Vyvalila se krev a pokryla jeho paži. Klesl na kolena a zvednul ruku ke starobylé přísaze věrnosti. Těžké rudé kapky mu dopadaly na obličej. Snape zblednul.

"Siriusi-"

_"Die et nocte, _Ve dne i v noci,_  
>Dormiens et vigilans, <em>ve spánku i bdění,_  
>In vita et in morte, <em>v životě i v smrti,_  
>Totus tuus et semper tuus. <em>jsem celý a navždy tvůj._  
>Sanguinem cordis mei in manus tuas tenes. <em>Krev mého srdce máš ve svých rukách._  
>Si perfidiosus ero, illa hora mors mea veniat." <em>Zradím-li tě, ať v tu hodinu zemřu.

Mluvil pomalu a slavnostně, ruka se mu ani nezachvěla. Snape zaváhal, pak rychle sevřel zkrvavenou ruku ve své a položil si ji na prsa. Vážným hlasem odpověděl.

_"Hoc votum tuum acceptum est. _Přijímám tvůj slib._  
>Die et nocte, <em>Ve dne i v noci,_  
>Dormientes et vigilantes, <em>ve spánku i bdění,_  
>In vita et in morte, <em>v životě i v smrti,_  
>Relictus sumus."<em> budeme spojeni.

Pak symbolicky, na důkaz nově získané moci nad přísežníkovým životem přejel konečkem prstu po jeho rance a zacelil ji. Sirius se lehce zvedl na nohy a zavřel nůž. Chvilku tiše stáli, pak Snape natáhnul ruku a Sirius mu nůž podal.

"Nemusíš," zašeptal.

"Siriusi. Už jsem takové věci dělal."

"Já vím."

"Ale tohle je můj poslední slib."

"To vím také."

Snape se říznul do ruky stejně jako předtím Sirius; i když s nožem zacházel o něco méně obratně, takže zajel do masa trochu hlouběji než původně zamýšlel. Sirius se natáhl po jeho ruce, ale Snape jej odstrčil a klekl na kolena. Zopakoval ta starobylá, slavností a hrozivá slova, dávající jednomu kouzelníkovi moc nad životem druhého. Letmo si vzpomněl na Dějiny čar a kouzel, pofesora Micklea, nadpis "Cordelictus" načmáraný na tabuli, a pod ním slova "černá magie." Sirius stisknul jeho paži, stvrdil jeho slova jasným, pevným hlasem, a rychle zacelil ránu. Potom nůž zaklapnul a odložil na prádelník, s ostřím pokrytým jejich smíchanou krví.

Vzduch kolem nich se chvěl silou černé magie. Cordelictus byla starodávná lenní přísaha, skládaná válečníky a mágy, přísaha věčné věrnosti. Ten kdo ji přijal mohl jedním slovem ukončit život toho, kdo se mu zavázal, a dotekem ruky jej mohl uzdravit. Voldemort ji vyžadoval od všech svých stoupenců, ale když ji obnovený Fénixův řád nabídl Brumbálovi, odmítnul. Přijmout od někoho tento slib znamenalo získat nad ním veškerou moc. Vzájemné složení přísahy bylo mezi kouzelníky považováno za jeden z nejnebezpečnějších a nejdůvěrnějších činů.

"Takže." Siriusův hlas zněl slabě. "Měli bychom se opláchnout."

"Ano," usmál se chmurně. "Pochybuji, že by Harry uvěřil, že jsme se pořezali při holení."

Sirius se k němu natáhl a jejich rty se dotkly. Políbili se váhavě, skoro ostýchavě, a cítili, jak se Cordelictus rozlévá jejich těly a pálí je na rtech.

_Bože, já tě miluju._

"Já tebe taky."

Snape se odtáhl. "Nic jsem neřekl."

"Ale řekl. Zrovna jsi -" Oba strnuli.

"Takže. Dobře. Zkus tohle." Snape zavřel oči a zamyslel se.

_Co takhle poslat mladého Pottera do jižní Francie a do večera se milovat na gauči?_

"Zapomeň. Nezničím si poslední kus nábytku se slušným potahem."

Snape se hlasitě zasmál. "Můj bože. O tomhle Mickle neříkal ani slovo."

"To věřím. Zajímalo by mě, jestli to funguje i na představy a vzpomínky, nebo jen přesně vyslovené myšlenky."

"Můžeme to zkusit." Snape otevřel svou mysl a pustil ho do svých vzpomínek. Sirius uviděl přeplněnou Bradavickou chodbu, byl tam i Snape, mluvil s mladým Luciusem Malfoyem a Evanem Rosierem. _Severusi? Severusi, posloucháš vůbec, co říkám? Samozřejmě, Luciusi._ Trhnul sebou, když koutkem oka zahlédl sebe, sedmnáctiletého a nemožně krásného, jak vybíhá po schodišti nahoru. _Ne, neposlouchal jsi, zase sleduješ toho idiotského Blacka._ A pak se Sirius vžil do Severusových pocitů, ucítil spalující touhu a napětí, zalapal po dechu a rychle se odtrhl.

"Pro boha." Chvilku oddechoval. I takový krátký kontakt jej úplně zmohl; budou muset být opatrnější. "Už tenkrát... jsi-"

"Ano."

Dívali se na sebe, ale to nestačilo. Potřeba fyzického kontaktu byla od počátku Cordelicta nezdolná, museli se o sebe alespoň opřít čely.

"Myslím, že bychom si teď měli lehnout."

"Potter nejspíš bude každou chvilku škrábat na dveře."

"Zapomněl jsem mu říct, že vnučka od sousedů se touhle dobou vždycky opaluje bez plavek. To by ho mělo na chvilku zabavit."

"Opravdu? Říkal jsem si, proč trávíš tolik času venku."

Sirirus se uchechtl, pak ho najednou bodlo v břiše. "Ježíš," zašeptal. "Ty jsi vážně žárlivý."

Snape zavřel oči. "Omlouvám se. Budu se muset naučit ovládat."

"Už se těším. Pojď si lehnout."

Opatrně se uložili na postel, všechny končetiny propletené. Strávili tam celý zbytek dne, otevírali si navzájem svou mysl, zkoumali ji, objevovali. Naučili se jak spolu mluvit a jak si vzájemně ukazovat konkrétní vzpomínky. Postupovali pomalu, opatrně, ale i tak to bylo vyčerpávající a zneklidňující. Když se Harry kolem oběda konečně ukázal, odtrhli se od sebe. Přikrývka, kterou si vytáhli až po bradu, zakryla všechnu krev, a zkrvavený nůž na prádelníku naštěstí unikl jeho pozornosti. Povzdechl si a vrátil se na pláž sám.


	2. Chapter 2

**KAPITOLA DRUHÁ**

.

"Co na ně říkáte, chlapče? Nejsou úžasní?"

Brumbálovo zašeptání vyrušilo Snapea z bezvědomí, do nějž pomalu upadal. Nastavil obličejové svaly do grimasy vzdáleně připomínající úsměv, ale Brumbál si jej už nevšímal. Zaměstnal se pokyvováním do rytmu šalmaje, cinku, kortholtu, sackbutu a krumhornu. Co Brumbálovi, který ten koncert uspořádal, znělo jako andělský chór, Snapeovi připomínalo při nejlepší vůli smrtelný zápas nadmuté krávy. Upravil si šaty a zavrtěl se, aby se mu v přesezeném zadku zase rozproudila krev.

Pohledem bloudil po sálu. Pro účely koncertu Brumbál zrušil učitelský stůl a stupínek přenechal hudebníkům. Dlouhé stoly žactva byly také pryč; studenti, jejichž utrpení bezpochyby nebylo předstírané, seděli jako na bidýlkách na lavicích, které neměly ani tak ubohé polstrování jako Snapeova židle. Profesorský sbor, který se neměl kam schovat, poposedával v první řadě a kousal se do jazyků, aby vydržel vzhůru. Proč, proč se Albus rozhodl, že tohle je dobrý nápad? Kradmo se na ředitele podíval. Vůbec by se nedivil, kdyby to ten starý manipulátor udělal schválně. Schůze sboru v poslední době skoro všichni ignorovali, a tohle byl asi trest. Na druhou stranu, Brumbál sám si koncert evidentně užíval, i když těžko říct zda to bylo díky hudbě, nebo spíš očividným mukám všech ostatních.

_Oh, neposuzuj pořád každého podle svých pochybných měřítek. _

Nechtěně sebou trhnul. Cordelictus uzavřeli před dvěma měsíci a on si pořád ještě nezvykl.

_Blacku, vypadni z mé hlavy. _

_Oh, no tak. Podle toho, jak se tváříš, se nebavíš o nic víc, než já. _

_Kde jsi? _

_Přímo za tebou, vlevo. Sleduju jak se vrtíš . _

_No dovol. Nevrtím se. _

_To víš, že ne. _

Na moment hlas v hlavě ztichnul a on cítil, že se zas propadá do polospánku. Snažil se udržet při vědomí opakováním lektvarů.

_Oh nech toho. To je skoro tak hrozné, jako ta Albusova parodie na hudbu. _

_Tak zmiz z mojí hlavy, idiote. _

_Nemůžu. Nudím se._

Snapeovi se v mozku z ničeho nic vynořil obrázek: oni dva spolu v posteli, v Siriusově chatě, otevřenými okny je zalévá letní slunce. Pot na Siriusových zádech, sladké šeptání do ucha. Zajíknul se, tvářil se, že kašle, a přitom vydýchával náhlý záchvat rozkoše. Něčí ruka ho poplácala po zádech.

"V pořádku, chlapče?"

"Úplně," zaskřehotal a pevně sevřel opěrky křesla.

_Promiň. Neplánoval jsem tak bouřlivou reakci. _

_Jistě. Úplně vidím, jak toho lituješ. Albus není hloupý, víš. _

_A ty víš, že nemá o ničem ani ponětí. _

_Pochopitelně. Protože kdyby to jen tušil, oba nás dávno shodil z nejvyšší hradní věže._

_S tím můžu souhlasit._

Rozhostilo se ticho a on se zase zamyslel. Ukázalo se, že Black oplývá schopností bez povšimnutí se mu vplížit do hlavy a nečekaně ho překvapit komentářem k myšlence, kterou si vůbec neuvědomoval. Poposedl si. Tímhle směrem radši ani neuvažovat – Black by se toho určitě chytil. Snažil se vyhnat z hlavy nádhernou vzpomínku, kterou mu Black poslal – pomalé letní milování a jejich unavená těla v chladných bílých peřinách.

_Taky to vidím, lásko. _

_Běž pryč. _

_Určitě? Víš, z nějakého neznámého důvodu dneska nemůžu přestat myslet na to, jak tě šukám. Víš jaké děláš zvuky, když se uděláš s mým ptákem v sobě? Chtěl bys to slyšet? _

_Ne. Nežádej si mě, jestli se mi postaví, když sedím vedle Albuse Brumbála. _

_Tvoje chyba. Sám sis to nemožné místo vybral. _

_Jistěže nevybral. Pokud tady máš učit a budeme neustále spolu, musíme se chovat nenápadně. Volné víkendy jsou jedna věc, ale tady v Bradavicích je třeba zachovávat základní pořádek a decentní vystupování. _

_Kdybych byl žena, taky bys měl pořád námitky? _

_Ano. _

_Lžeš. _

_Sklapni. _

_Řeknu ti, co je blbé. Oběma nám už z toho začíná hrabat. Potřebuješ mě stejně jako já tebe. Kolikrát za týden si to děláš? _

_Přestaň. Pro boha, nechej toho. _

_Například já to dělám dvakrát denně. Někdy třikrát. Což je docela síla, v mém věku. Tak třeba dneska ráno. Mohl jsem myslet jen na to, jak tě píchám, jak zajedu pérem do toho tvého krásného úzkého zadku. Musel jsem kousat do polštáře abych nekřičel, když jsem se udělal. A představoval jsem si, jak ti to všecko stříkám hluboko, tak daleko, že se tím zadusíš._

_Prosím, prosím, nedělej to. _

_Co přesně? Ne vážně, co jiného tady máme dělat? Ale dobře, nechám tě být, když mi řekneš, kdy jsi naposledy onanoval. A kde. _

_Opravdu? _

_Slibuju. _

_Oh, výborně. Včera v noci, v posteli. Nebo spíš dnes. Nemohl jsem usnout. Byly tak dvě nebo tři ráno. _

_Proč ti jenom nevěřím? _

_Nechápu o čem mluvíš. _

_Ale Severusi, řekni mi pravdu. O víkendu ti to vynahradím. _

_Jakým způsobem? _

_Oh, nechej se překvapit. _

_No dobře, když tak pěkně prosíš. Ve skutečnosti to bylo dnes odpoledne. _

_Vážně? Chci slyšet podrobnosti. _

_Hned po lektvarech s šestým ročníkem, s Havraspárem a Mrzimorem. Každou hodinu teď pracují na projektu. Jediné, co musím dělat, je sedět tam a tvářit se nebezpečně. Obvykle při tom uvažuju, co si dám k obědu. Tentokrát jsem uvažoval. . . o tobě. _

_To že jsi dělal? _

_Až do té míry, že jsem zaznamenal... menší problém, který bylo třeba okamžitě vyřešit. _

_Nemohl být zas tak malý, jestli si dobře vzpomínám. Matně, matně si vzpomínám. Bylo to příjemné? _

_Po pravdě, ano. _

_Stáhl sis kalhoty? _

_Blacku, vzpamatuj se. _

_Stáhl? _

_Stáhl. _

_Skutečně. Nádherná představa. Kde jsi seděl? _

_Na pohovce v salonu. _

_Kalhoty sis sundal, aby je pak domácí skřítci nemuseli čistit? _

_Pochopitelně. _

_Jsi odporně prolhaný. Vsadím se, že sis to dělal taky prsty? _

_Ano. _

_Bože. Oh bože, neuvěřitelně sexy. Když o tom tak přemýšlím, asi se mi postaví. _

_Skutečně? _

_Snape, máme problém a musíme si promluvit. _

_A který z našich mnoha problémů máš momentálně na mysli? _

_Tenhle. Kvůli Cordelictu. . . nebudeme asi moct trávit tolik času každý sám. Přiznejme si, tohle není úplně normální chování, pro __jednačtyřicetileté_ _muže. _

_Mluv za sebe. Mně bude čtyřicet jedna až za měsíc. _

_Oh, já jsem to leknutí cítil. Ty se bojíš, že na oslavu chystám něco šíleného a ohavného, že ano? _

_Ta myšlenka mi bleskla hlavou. _

_To není můj styl. Což bys už mohl vědět. _

_Chybíš mi. _

_Já vím. Nezvládnu to, Severusi. _

_Já vím. Ale když budeme moc dlouho spolu. . . _

_Takže v tom to vězí. Máš obavy, že se Cordelictus projeví. _

_Projeví, a ty to víš. _

_Nikdo není dost citlivý, aby. . . aha, už chápu. Taťka by na to mohl přijít. _

_Sklapni. _

_Oh, tady se někdo zlobí. Proč? No tak je Brumbál jediný otec, kterého jsi kdy měl. No a co? Podle mě máš štěstí. Neposmíval jsem se. _

_Posmíval._

Sirius zkusil odporovat, ale narazil na pevnou zeď. V ten moment úplně zpanikařil, být tak blízko Snapea a nemoct do jeho hlavy. Zneklidnilo jej to. Přesednul si, zatnul pěsti a pokusil se znova.

Snape cítil, jak Sirius útočí na jeho mentální bariéru. Zamračil se a snažil se soustředit na hudbu, co se dalo dělat, a bubnoval prsty o opěrku. Naléhání nepřestávalo. Ten člověk ho zjevně nehodlá nechat na pokoji. Věděl, že jen blafuje; on sám by dlouho nevydržel v Blackově blízkosti bez spojení s jeho myslí. Odloučený se cítil prapodivně – cítil chlad a opuštěnost, až se mu málem sevřelo srdce. Když konečně obranu vzdal, hned se mu ulevilo.

_Severusi, zatraceně, tohle mi víckrát nedělej. Nikdy. _

_Naštval jsi mě. _

_Ty jsi mě vyděsil._

Snape se zarazil. Takže to byl ten pocit. Strach. Ano, přesně tak. Bál se, když nemohl najít Blackovu mysl; cítil oslepující, srdcervoucí strach.

_Já vím. Taky mě to děsí. _

_Řekni proč ses zlobil. _

_Nepodstatné. Zapomeň na to. _

_No, buď se můžu soustředit na tohle mimořádně lahodné krumhornové sólo, nebo se dál bavit s tvým mozkem. Ovšem když mi nebudeš odpovídat, budu muset vstát, sebrat ten krumhorn a narvat ti ho do prdelky. A nepředstavuj si to. _

_Jsou opravdu krásně sladění. Proč se vůbec staráš, Blacku? _

_Protože ses na mě rozzlobil a já si nejsem jistý proč. Většinou důvod znám, jen je mi prostě ukradený. Znervózňuje mě, když je to naopak._

Ne, že by se dočkal přímo odpovědi, ale zeď zmizela. Ucítil zaváhání. Pak se dostavil známý pocit závratě, jako vždycky když ho vtáhly Snapeovy vzpomínky. Z téhle se snažil dostat hned, jak do ní vstoupil. Viděl sám sebe, jak se něčemu řehtá. Rukou se opíral o Jamieho rameno. Mladí. Bylo jim tak patnáct. Tohle mi nepřipomínej, Snape. Prosím. Pak se jeho vlastní myšlenky rozplynuly.

_Tak co plánuješ na prázdniny, Snape? Začal Jamieho hlas, a pak ho přerušil on sám. Řekni, my jsme totiž zrovna dneska brali rodinný život upírů. Vsadím se, že máte vánoční světýlka zavedené až do rakví, co? Nebelvírská skupinka za jeho zády vyprskla smíchy. _

_Oh do hajzlu, Snape, zatraceně, nevěděl jsem. Jak jsem měl vědět, že umřeli? Ježíši, kdybych to tak mohl vzít zpátky... _

_Já vím. _

_Na tohle myslíš, pokaždé, když si z tebe dělám legraci? Pořád vidíš toho nebelvírského hajzlíka, který se vytahuje před svými trapnými kumpány a dělá ti ze života peklo? Prosím řekni, že ne. _

_Jistě, že ne vždycky. Jen příležitostně. A uvědomuji si, že ani já jsem ti život zrovna nezpříjemňoval. _

_Ale stejně si myslíš, že se ti vysmívám. _

_Většinou je to pravda. _

_Ano, ale nemyslím to zle. _

_Právě jsem obrátil oči v sloup. _

_Takže. . . ty se bojíš, že Albus přijde na to, že jsme spolu. Myslíš, že by mu to vadilo? _

_Můj bože, ty myslíš, že ne? _

_Ale ale, nejsme my pokrytečtí? A pokud sis nevšiml, teď se posmívám. _

_Nejsem žádný pokrytec. _

_Tvoje vznešená krev může být modrá jak Dunaj, ale jinak jsi žlutý strachy. Hm, a smícháním modré a žluté dostaneme. . . zmijozelskou zeleň. Čistota a Zbabělost. Nechcete si to dát vyšít na standartu? _

_Oh, drž hubu. Mluvil jsem o Cordelictu, jak dobře víš. _

_S tím ani on nic nenadělá. _

_Přirozeně. A stejně přirozeně, nikdy jsi Albuse nezažil opravdu rozzlobeného. Věř mi, jestli na tohle přijde, něco uvidíš. _

_V tom se pleteš. Viděl jsem ho příšerně vzteklého. _

_Kdy?_

Sirius zalovil v paměti a našel příslušnou vzpomínku. Brumbál přechází po své pracovně, mračí se jak deset čertů, oči se mu chladně blýskají, hlas má ledový a přísný. _Dej mi jeden důvod, mladíku, proč tě okamžitě nevyloučit ze školy a nerozlámat tvoji hůlku na tisíc kousků.__ Ať už si tví kamarádi myslí cokoliv, třeba že to byl nevinný žertík, který se nepodařil, my dva pravdu známe. Nebo ne, Siriusi? Ano, pane, pípnul. Teď zmiz z mé pracovny a já si rozmyslím, co s tebou provedeme. _

_No. To je překvapení. _

_Proč? _

_Vždycky jsem byl přesvědčený, že tě poplácal po tvářičce, nabídl ti lívanec a navrhl, ať se příště chováš jako hodný chlapec. _

_Ty jsi vážně nikdy neuvěřil, že mu na tobě záleží? Severusi, opravdu si myslíš, že vědět to, dívá se na tebe jinak? _

_Nerad bych to zjišťoval. _

_Oh, díky bohu, konečně skončili. Ne. Oh Kriste Ježíši, zase začínají. Prosím, prosím ať přestanou. Asi za pět vteřin jim ty nástroje začnu rozdupávat. Co je to vůbec zač? _

_Tohle jsou cinky. Nebo možná šalmaje. _

_Ty slova sis vymyslel. _

_Nikoliv. A teď mě nechej na pokoji. Hodlám se trochu prospat. _

_Jak chceš. Jen mi ještě odpověz na jednu otázku. _

_Jakou? _

_Na co jsi při těch lektvarech myslel, že tě to tak vzrušilo? A pravdu, nebo si to zjistím sám. _

_Už jsem řekl. Na tebe. _

_Co jsme dělali? _

_Představoval jsem si. . . jestli to musíš vědět, představoval jsem si, jak mi to děláš pusou. _

_Zajímavé. To máš rád, že jo? _

_Ty víš, že ano. _

_Takže ty si tam sedíš, shlížíš na ty ubohé děti jak bůh všemohoucí a myslíš na Siriuse Blacka, jak tě kouří. Školská rada by byla nadšená._

_Oh, jdi do háje._

Zase nastalo ticho a Snape na okamžik uvěřil, že mu Black vážně už dá pokoj. Podepřel si čelo rukama a zavřel oči. Tentokrát se Black ozval mnohem tišeji, ale Snape stejně na židli poskočil. Brumbál ho sjel pohledem.

_Chceš si zahrát hru? _

_Chceš, aby mě vyhodili z práce? _

_Oh, zachovej klid. Vymyslel jsem hru, která se jmenuje Co Bychom Mohli Dělat Zrovna Teď. _

_Ani omylem. _

_Tak já začnu. Na okamžik předstírejme, že jsem se vplížil do Harryho ložnice a vypůjčil si neviditelný plášť, na který mám ostatně spravedlivý nárok. Zmínil jsem se někdy, že jsem ho Jamiemu koupil já? _

_Šokující. _

_Zkrátka, řekněme, že jsem si vzal ten plášť na sebe. Zajímalo by mě, jestli je možné, abych si kleknul mezi tvé nohy, strčil ti ruku do kalhot a nikdo si ničeho nevšiml. _

_Já bych si pravděpodobně všimnul. _

_Kalhoty ti dokážu rozepnout jednou rukou, jak víme ze zkušeností. Řekni, už ti stojí? _

_Tak nějak. _

_V tom případě bych trošku zpomalil. Začal bych rukou. Vlastně jen prsty, přímo pod žaludem, přesně jak to máš rád – vždycky při tom vydáváš takové roztomilé zvuky, o kterých nemáš ani tušení. Mohl bych tě jednou, dvakrát olíznout, jen tak ochutnat. Zbožňuju ty slané první kapky. Párkrát bych tě obkroužil jazykem, abys byl pěkně hladký a kluzký, než tě vezmu do pusy. _

_Bože, přestaň. _

_Myslím, že nejdřív bych mohl jen sát. Trvalo by pár minut než se uvolním, abych tě mohl pustit hlouběji, takže bych tě chvilku nechal zevnitř narážet do tváře - _

_Oh, bože. _

_Děje se něco? Pokračujeme. Pak bych tě vzal hluboko do krku, přesně jak to máš rád. Až úplně dozadu, a ty se budeš snažit vydržet, bude to tak skvělé. Rukou bych ti třeba mohl sáhnout na koule – tuhle část tvého těla miluju, a nikdy jsem ti nepřiznal, jaké máš těžké a nádherné a skvělé koule, jak hrozně rád je mnu mezi prsty, a možná bych mohl zatlačit i na to místečko přímo pod nima, co tě vždycky tak rozpálí. _

_Ah. _

_Představ si, že odsud vidím, jak rychle dýcháš. Začínáš být mokrý?_

_Bože, ano. _

_Tak to bych měl radši podržet ty tvoje úžasné koule, aby ses tak brzo neudělal. _

_Siriusi, přestaň. _

_Ah, teď rozhodně musíš být vzrušený, když mi říkáš jménem. Jsi připravený abych tě ošukal? _

_Oh. _

_Protože právě teď myslím jen na to, jak ti vrazím péro tak daleko, že budeš muset polykat, až se udělám. Vezmu tě za boky a vjedu do tebe tak hluboko, že budeš křičet, chci šukat ten tvůj sladký, úzký zadek, chci slyšet jak prosíš. Bože, potřebuju být v tobě. Okamžitě. Severusi, prosím, nemůžu čekat na víkend, vyskočím z kůže, v životě mi tak nestál, nesnesu tě vidět a nedotýkat se tě._

Právě v té chvíli krumhorny zakončily fanfáru. Celá škola propukla v bouřlivý, neutuchající potlesk, uchvácená pocitem štěstí, že muka skončila. Brumbál se zářivým úsměvem vstal, aby objal dirigenta, ale pokud se chystal něco říct, zaniklo to v překotném a všeobecném úprku ke dveřím.

_Siriusi. Za mnou._

Snape si razil cestu k postranním dvířkám vedoucím do nepoužívané chodby. Neohlížel se, ale ani nemusel. Vykopl dveře malé komory na košťata. Tři kroky za ním spěchal Sirius, který dveře zachytil a zabouchl je za sebou. Snapeovy ruce na sobě ucítil dřív, než stačil zajistit závoru. Vrhli se na sebe jako by se měsíc neviděli, ústa hladová a divoká.

"Prosím, Severusi, už nevydržím-"

Jednou rukou strhl kalhoty Blackovi a druhou sobě. Tiskli své erekce k sobě, a Snape sténal, třel se o něj, prsty zaťaté do Siriusových hýždí. Bezmocně do sebe naráželi a Snape oddaloval své vyvrcholení, chtěl -

Jeho myšlenky musely být zase slyšet, protože v příští vteřině ho Sirius postrčil a klečel před ním, celého jej polkl, přejížděl po něm jazykem a sál až se mu rozklepala kolena.

"Oh- Siriusi - nemůžu-"

Vzdal sebekontrolu, sevřel v hrsti tmavé vlasy a rychle přirážel. Orgasmus jím proletěl jak oheň a nedalo se to spolykat, což možná věděl, ale určitě nemohl zastavit, a i když se snažil, nedokázal zadržet výkřik, který se mu vydral z úst při pohledu na Siriusův krk, viděl jak se mu pohybuje ohryzek ve snaze poradit si nějak s jeho penisem a semenem.

Sesunul se ke zdi, zavřel oči a pokoušel se vydýchat. Když oči otevřel, zjistil, že Sirius se k němu sklání a pozoruje ho. Malátně si jej přitáhl k polibku, na jeho jazyku našel svou vlastní hořkou chuť. Protáhl ruku dolů a sevřel ji kolem erekce, přitisknuté k jeho noze.

"Řekni mi co chceš."

"Jen- oh, prosím, ano-" Snape zrychlil tempo a přitáhl si jej blíž. Sirius se zapřel rukou mezi jeho krk a rameno a přirážel. "Ježíš, ano- oh, Severusi-" Zaklonil hlavu, pohyboval se rychleji, zuřivě. Rukou přidržoval Snapeovu a vedl ho. "Do hajzlu, ano, přesně tak-" Sténal čímdál hlasitěji a Snape doslova viděl Filche za dveřmi, ale bylo mu to jedno, jestli je tohle cena za Siriusovu úlevu, tak ať. Sirius vyrazil vpřed, mohutně vystříkl, a naposledy zasténal.

Zhroutili se společně na zem a odpočívali. Snape promluvil první.

"Musím jít."

"Já vím."

Ani jeden se nepohnul.

"Blacku. O víkendu ti předvedu něco lepšího."

"Oh, já nevím," odpověděl líně . "Na komoru metr krát metr to docela ušlo."

Přitiskli se k sobě blíž.

"Musím jít," zopakoval.

Sirius ho nakonec pustil z objetí, ale málem zasténal, když prázdné ruce složil podél těla.

"Vyřiď to co nejrychleji, dlouho nevydržím," zamumlal. Snape otevřel dveře a bez ohlédnutí odkráčel. Cítil jak ho Cordelictus volá, každý nerv v těle ho táhl zpět, a musel se kousnout do rtu, aby nezavzlykal. Nesnesitelné. Jak mohli být tak hloupí? Tohle nepřežijí. Pochodoval sklepením, aniž by vnímal studenty, kteří mu uskakovali z cesty. Rozrazil dveře své pracovny, zabouchl je a nadávka mu odumřela na rtech, když na stoličce pod oknem uviděl smrtelně vážného Albuse Brumbála.

"Severusi. Musíme si promluvit."


	3. Chapter 3

**KAPITOLA TŘETÍ  
><strong>

.

Sirius zůstal v komoře o chvilku déle, než bylo nezbytně nutné, a s očima zavřenýma se opíral o zeď. Potlačoval bolest, která rostla tím víc, čím dál Snape odcházel, a bylo to jako by mu z těla pomalu vytrhávali končetinu. A čas bolest netlumil, právě naopak. Když ho opanoval známý pocit prázdnoty, odhrnul si vlasy z čela a otevřel dveře. Věděl, kam musí jít, a odhodlaně kráčel chodbami, aniž by si všímal vířících hloučků studentů.

Znal Remusovo heslo stejně jako on znal jeho, takže klidně otevřel dveře. Výborně. Remus není doma. Věděl, kterou knihu hledá, a rychle přejížděl prstem po řadě hřbetů v policích. Když ji našel, schoulil se s zaprášenou bichlí do křesla, nohy přehodil přes opěrku. Okamžitě se začetl a když Remus otevřel dveře, ani se na něj nepodíval.

"Siriusi. Tys mě vyděsil."

"Promiň."

"Dáš si čaj?"

"Jasně." Otočil stránku, aniž by zvedl hlavu.

"Bože, to bylo neskutečné." Remus si svlékl hábit, vyhrnul rukávy a zíval na celé kolo. "Jak jsi tam dokázal celou dobu tak klidně sedět? Já jsem se musel kousat do jazyka, abych vůbec vydržel při vědomí."

"Zapojil jsem své mimořádné duševní schopnosti."

"Určitě. Co čteš?" Nahlédl Siriusovi přes rameno. "Krevní svazky, hm. Fascinující téma. Učím jednu sedmačku z Havraspáru, Molly Crimshawovou, a ta by o nich chtěla psát závěrečnou práci. Ještě jsem to neschválil – na takové věci by nemusela být připravená. Molly je taková plachá."

"Hmph." Sirius přelétl pár stránek. "Nic pro ustrašence."

"Přesně tak." Natáhl se od čajového stolku a zase mu četl přes rameno. "Co přesně hledáš? Aha, Cordelictus. Vlastně tady někde mám knížku, která by se ti mohla hodit víc. Vydrž chvilku, zkusím ji najít." Sehnul se a šmejdil v několika zastrčených policích.

"Tady je. Zabývá se podrobněji historií toho konkrétního pouta. Problém je, samozřejmě, že o něm spoustu věcí nevíme."

Sirius prudce zvedl oči. "O čem to mluvíš?"

"No, Cordelictus byl původně zamýšlený jako lenní přísaha, kterou skládá válečník svému veliteli. Způsob zajištění loyality – pán mohl ukončit život svého poddaného jedním slovem, kdyby jej zradil, zachoval se zbaběle v boji a podobně. Byl hojně využívaný za třetího povstání skřetů."

"Dobře."

"Svazek z logiky věci funguje na principu pyramidy – jeden kouzelník přijme přísahu od několika vazalů, možná i několika tuctů vazalů. Problém nastane, pokud se rovnováha naruší."

"Jak?"

"No, například kdyby mu přísahal jen jediný člověk, vzniknul by nepřirozeně silný svazek. Tu přísahu je, svým způsobem, potřeba rozdělit do dávek. A vůbec nejhorší by samozřejmě bylo, kdyby si přísahali navzájem."

"Oh?"

"Cordelictus není na takové situace stavěný, a jako každé kouzlo, pokud se používá k jiným účelům, než k jakým bylo vytvořeno, může se chovat nepředvídatelně, jestli mi rozumíš. Může z toho být průšvih. Ale na, vem si tu knížku. Je lepší než ta druhá, alespoň něco se z ní dozvíš."

"Díky."

Remus naklonil hlavu. "Zajímáš se z nějakého konkrétního důvodu?"

"Ne. Napadlo mě to jen tak. Prostě jsem se na tom koncertu zoufale potřeboval soustředit na něco jiného, toť vše."

Remus ho pozoroval. "Siriusi. Vím, že máš ve zvyku své studenty chránit, ale jestli máš pocit, že si s něčím takovým zahrávají - prosím, Siriusi, okamžitě běž za Albusem."

"Takže myslíš, že je to nebezpečné?"

"Nebezpečnější už to ani nebude, protože je to nevyzpytatelné až na půdu, a horší vlastnost kouzlo těžko může mít."

Sirius se na něj slabě usmál. "Jsi dobrý učitel, Remusi."

"Lichotíš mi, protože si myslíš, že dostaneš čaj. Citron?"

"Baže. Jsi moje babička nebo co? A kde jsi přišel k čerstvému citrónu?"

"Naklonil jsem si domácí skřítky."

"Takže." Sirius usrkl perfektně připravený čaj. "Takže, kdybych znal někoho, kdo se pokusil o Cordelictus, co bys jí poradil?"

"Zopakoval bych jí, co jsem řekl tobě – ať jde hned za Albusem. Ale jestli ti tvrdí, že se jen 'pokusila', není třeba dělat paniku. To máš jako se sebevraždou, u těchhle věcí si hned všimneš, jestli se povedly, nebo ne. Když ne, skončíš na ošetřovně s pořezanou rukou, nic víc. Mohl bys vyzvědět s kým to zkoušela, a tomu klukovi trochu kleknout na krk. Ale upřímně, pochybuji, že by některý student měl dost magické síly k takové přísaze. Což je jedině dobře. Poslední věc, kterou potřebujeme, je hrad plný zdivočelé mládeže, schopné svazovat se navzájem krevními pouty s každou chvilkovou známostí."

Sirius mlčel až do chvíle než dopil svůj čaj. "Díky za knížku, Remusi, opravdu jsi mi pomohl," řekl a vstal.

"Není zač. A možná bys -" Zmlknul a najednou pobledl. Pomalu vstal. "Ne," řekl tiše.

Sirius by rád něco dodal, ale nic ho nenapadalo. Nikdy si nevšiml, že když je Remus ve stresu, má úplně popelavý obličej.

"Siriusi. Řekni, že se pletu."

"Ještě jednou díky za knížku. Uvidíme se u večeře."

"Řekni mi - pro lásku boží, řekni mi, že jsi neuděl to, co si myslím."

Asi minutu na sebe zírali. Když pochopil, že Remus oči rozhodně nesklopí, Sirius si povzdechl. "Co jsem udělal nebo neudělal je má věc."

"Tak hovno! Siriusi, ty idiote, uvědomil sis -" Opřel se o křeslo, aby se uklidnil a rukou si prohrábl vlasy. Tiše se zas ozval: "Uvědomuješ si, co jsi udělal?"

"Ano," odvětil Sirius klidně. "Dokonale si uvědomuji co jsem udělal. A udělal bych to znova."

"O to jsi blbější." Remus odstrčil křeslo, přecházel po pokoji a mluvil čímdál hlasitěji. "Přísahám bohu, že ti nerozumím. Nepochopím to kdybych měl umřít. Chceš šukat Snapea, jak je libo. Zřejmě na něm vidíš něco, co zbytek světa přehlédl, to dejme tomu beru, ačkoliv proč toužíš píchat někoho koho jsi celý život nenáviděl jde mimo mě. Ale tohle. . . Siriusi, kterou částí těla jsi myslel? Jak jsi ho mohl nechat, aby tě do toho zatáhl?" Rval si vlasy vzteky.

Sirius praštil knihou o stůl. "Tak aby bylo mezi náma jasno." Skoro se pousmál nad nezamýšleným dvojsmyslem. "Severus mě do ničeho nezatáhl. Cordelictus byl můj nápad. Chtěl jsem to udělat, udělal jsem to, a od něj jsem nic nečekal ani nevyžadoval. A pokud jde o to druhé. . ." Pevně se na Remuse podíval. "Ano, píchám Snapea. Mrzí mě, jestli se ti to hnusí. Ačkoliv podle mě bys mohl žárlivost maskovat něčím vhodnějším než zrovna znechucením."

Remus se otočil a sevřel parapet až mu klouby zbělely. Chvilku oba mlčeli. Pak Remus tiše promluvil.

"Svěřil jsi mu svůj život. Jakou máš záruku. . . jak víš, že mu můžeš věřit?"

"Vím."

Remus se zachechtal. "Zapomněl jsi. . ." Ztratil nit.

"Nic jsem nezapomněl."

Polknutí. "Takže ho. . ."

"Ano."

"A on. . ."

"Taky."

"V tom případě už se ničemu nedivím," řekl tiše. Vydechl a uklidnil se. "Jinak jsi v pořádku?" zeptal se nakonec.

"Záleží, co si pod tím pojmem představuješ."

"Jak dlouho?"

"Dva měsíce."

Remus zvedl obočí. "Ježíši. Jak jsi. . . jak můžeš. . ."

"Nemůžu. Trhá mě to na kusy. Nás oba."

Remus ztěžka dosedl do křesla, zamyšleně napínal prsty. "Tu knížku nepotřebuješ – spíš bys ji mohl sám napsat. Už teď víš o Cordelictu víc, než by ses tam dozvěděl." Zvedl hlavu. "Co mi můžeš prozradit, co ještě nevím?"

Sirius se pousmál, právě se ozval věděc. "Máme telepatický kontakt."

"Vy. . . neuvěřitelné. Jak často?"

"Kdykoliv se nám zachce, podmíněno fyzickou blízkostí."

"Zajímavé."

"V poslední době jsem si všiml, že můžeme komunikovat i přes celý sál. Zpočátku jsme se museli dotýkat. Zajímalo by mě, jestli se ta vzdálenost bude dál prodlužovat – jestli nakonec budeme v kontaktu i na dálku."

"Můj bože. Nemám ponětí. Co dál?"

"Můžem si vyměňovat vzpomínky, představy a takové věci. Nejdřív to bylo hrozně vyčerpávající. Teď jako bychom to potřebovali, jako bychom byli závislí."

"Ano," odpověděl pomalu. "Svazek je časem stále silnější, ne slabší."

"Fyzické odloučení začíná být. . . náročné."

"Proč mám pocit, že to úmyslně zlehčuješ?" Remus se v křesle opřel a podíval se z okna. "Ty víš, nebo snad ne, že bez něj nepřežiješ. Váše životy jsou teď doslova provázané."

"Já vím."

"Kdyby se jednomu z vás něco stalo. . ."

"Já vím."

Další chvilka ticha. Sirius se mlčky díval, jak emoce hrají v krásné tváři, jasné v kontrastu k jeho nejistotě, upřímné kde on byl uzavřený.

"Siriusi. Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?"

"Ano."

"Proč on?"

Sirius slyšel i nevyslovené. "Remusi," povzdechl si. "Nikdy mě nenapadlo. . . než se to stalo. . . netušil jsem, že to v sobě mám. Nehledal jsem to, netoužil po tom ani to nečekal."

"Omlouvám se," řekl Remus nakonec. "Omlouvám se, že jsem to nedokázal přijmout."

Sirius se nevesele usmál. "Nemyslím, že by to někdo skousnul líp, jestli to zjistí. Ale o ostatní přece nejde, jde o nás dva."

"Ano," souhlasil jeho přítel mdlým hlasem. "Přinejmenším tohle je jasné."


	4. Chapter 4

**KAPITOLA ČTVRTÁ**

Snape zůstal stát a jedinou známkou života byly jeho kvapně tuhnoucí obličejové svaly. "Pane řediteli," řekl nakonec. "Čemu vděčím za to potěšení?"

"Tato návštěva nebude potěšením pro vás ani pro mne, Severusi." Povzdechl si a poklepal si o nohu malým svitkem, který držel v ruce. "Musíme si promluvit o dvou věcech, ale tato má přednost. Na odchodu ze sálu jsem dostal sovu. Díval jsem se po vás, ale někam jste zmizel, takže jsem si řekl, že počkám tady. Doufám, že vám to nevadí."

"Jistě, že ne. Dáte si trochu čaje, nebo něco ostřejšího?"

"Mnohem ostřejšího. Bude to třeba." Položil dopis na stůl přímo před Snapea a tiše dodal. "Draco Malfoy je po smrti."

Snape zbledl a těžce dosedl na židli. Zíral na dopis na stole a chvilku trvalo, než se odvážil zkusit promluvit.

"Mrzí mě to, chlapče," konejšil ho Brumbál. "Vím, co to pro vás znamená, a nedokážu si ani představit vaši ztrátu. Měl štěstí, mít za kmotra právě vás."

"Jak. . ." Polknul a zjistil, že nedokáže pokračovat.

"Zavraždila jej nejspíš skupina bývalých smrtijedů, mstí se za svou porážku. Když mladý Malfoy za války přešel na druhou stranu, měli mu to opravdu za zlé."

"Kde?"

"Doma, na Malfoy Manor."

"Doma?" Snape nakrčil čelo. "Zhola nemožné, pane řediteli. Sám jsem to tam zabezpečil. Nikdo ty zábrany neměl překonat. Víte to, sám jste tam byl, pomáhal jste mi je vybudovat."

"Vím," přikývnul. "Zabezpečení je nedotčené, Severusi. Ať jej zabil kdokoliv, byl už v domě. Možná nějaký sluha."

"Ne. Vyloučeno. Malfoyové nikdy neklesli tak hluboko, aby zaměstnávali lidské služebnictvo, a Draco nebyl žádá výjimka." Složil hlavu do dlaní. Draco, Draco. Uviděl před sebou pozornou, skoro pohádkovou tvář jedenáctiletého chlapce první den ve škole, oči rozzářené ctižádostí a obdivem. Zvláštní, že si ho pamatoval zrovna takhle – a ne jako to nebojácné batole, které mu poskakovalo na klíně, ani jako konfliktního, složitého mladého muže v nějž vyrostlo. Najednou ho bodla touha po Blackovi, jaké by asi bylo sdílet žal, tedy jestli by to vůbec snesl. Potlačil vzpomínky a soustředil se.

"Ne, Albusi, nevěřím, že by domácí skřítek. . . a neodpověděl jste mi jak."

Brumbál chvilku mlčel. "Ne, neodpověděl. Doufal jsem, že už se nebudete ptát. Neposlouchá se to dobře."

"Albusi, co mu udělali?" Jeho hlas byl tichý a úzkostlivý.

"Svázali jej a pověsili za hrdlo v knihovně, kouzlem bránili zadušení. Vytrhali stránky z Luciusových knih a nacpali mu je do krku jeho vlastní hůlkou, kterou mu nechali trčet z úst. Potom jej rozřízli a znova oběsili na jeho vnitřnostech."

Snape v záchvatu zuřivosti shrnul všechno ze stolu na zem. Lahvičky řinčely a kutálely se. Jedna se rozbila a vylila na podlahu. Svíral okraj stolu až jej rozbolely ruce a bojoval se vztekem a bolestí a pomyšlením na Dracovo rozpárané tělo, visící z toho překrásného lustru.

"Byla to moje chyba," zašeptal nakonec, když si byl jistý, že dokáže promluvit. "Já jsem ho přesvědčil. . . Udělal by cokoliv bych mu řekl. Slíbil jsem mu. . . Slíbil jsem, že bude v bezpečí. Že já se o něj postarám." Vydal zvuk, který připomínal hořké uchechtnutí, a sesunul se na židli, oči zavřené. "Kdy se to stalo?"

"Dnes ráno. Sovu mi poslal ministr. Tělo našli okolo jedné hodiny. Zámek byl opuštěný."

Tělo našli okolo jedné. A on se tou dobou pářil v komoře na košťata jako nějaké zvíře. Když měl bránit svého kmotřence.

"Severusi. Nemohl jste vůbec nic udělat, dokonce ani kdybyste tam byl. Zdá se, že jich muselo být poměrně hodně."

"Dal jsem mu slib," řekl tiše.

"Každý slib nelze dodržet. Jak bohužel dobře vím."

Snape zvedl hlavu a zadíval se do ředitelových smutných očí. "Co mi neříkáte, Albusi?"

"Toto bylo přišpendlené k jeho tělu. Ministr mi to poslal s dopisem." Podal mu zkrvavený kousek pergamenu. Nejdřív na něm viděl jen červenohnědé skvrny. Potom si všiml narudlé barvy inkoustu.

"Napsali to jeho krví."

"Ano."

"Smrt všem zrádcům," četl zvolna. "A věčná muka arcizrádci." Přejel po pergamenu prsty. "No, cíle si stanovili."

"Víte, co to znamená, Severusi."

"Znamená to, že jsem jejich příští cíl, ano, chápu. Ale tady v Bradavicích. . ." Zamyslel se. "Podle vás tu nejsem v bezpečí."

Brumbál neopověděl. Slabší člověk by se Snapeovi nedokázal podívat do očí tak upřímně.

"Myslíte, že nejsem v bezpečí nikde," dodal. "Albusi, co se tu děje? Co jsou zač?"

Brumbál zvedl ruce. "Nevím. Smrtijedi, které jsem znal, jsou do jednoho mrtví nebo ve vězení. Nevím, že by někdo unikl." Povzdechl si. "Dokonalý příklad, že zlo je jako Hydra. Jednu hlavu usekneme, dvě další dorostou."

Snape se zamračil. Oči mu pořád zabíhaly ke krvi na pergamenu. Dracově krvi. Odkud asi, napadlo ho bezděky. Žaludek se mu zvedal ze všech možností.

"A ministr. . ."

"By rád dělal, že o ničem neví. Chce v tom vidět výjimečný, zoufalý čin. Což by mohla být pravda, nebýt včerejšího úmrtí Igora Karakaroffa."

Snape trhnul hlavou. "Karkaroff?"

"Popraven, jako mladý pan Malfoy. O něco méně brutálně. Jeho vrazi jej možná neznali tak osobně jako Draca. Zprávy se z Kruvalu šíří pomalu, kdyby se k nám dostaly dřív, snad jsme mohli vašeho kmotřence varovat."

Snape vstal a přecházel po pokoji. "Zámek byl zajištěný. . . jednoduše nechápu, jak se tam někdo mohl dostat. Karkaroff byl zavražděný v Kruvalu?"

"Ano, ve své pracovně."

"Kruvalské zabezpečení je naprosto stejně silné jako naše."

"Ano."

Co z toho plyne viselo ve vzduchu. Snape vzal mezi prsty výhružný dopis a zamyšleně jím poklepával o desku stolu.

"Severusi. Budu k vám upřímný. Mám obavy."

"Obavy? Vy?"

"Za posledních sto let se mi to stalo opravdu málokrát. Nemám strach před zlem, které má tvář. Tom Riddle mohl být opovrhovaný, bylo možné s ním bojovat, a přes veškerou jeho sílu, a že byla povážlivá, jsem se jej nikdy nebál. Uvnitř byl slabý, prázdný. Ale tentokrát. . . něco mi říká, Severusi, abych se bál. Zlo, které nemůžeme vidět ani pojmenovat, které útočí ze tmy a nemá jiný cíl než malichernou pomstu, neslouží ničemu krom zášti – toho, přiznávám, se bojím, protože ukazuje čím jsme se stali, že náš svět dál požírá temnota a já začínám věřit, že ji nikdy nevymýtíme."

"Nemůžete mě ochránit," řekl klidně.

"Ne."

"Nikdy jsem to neočekával. Ani tenkrát, ani teď."

"Vím, chlapče. Já vím." Chvíli mlčeli, zabraní do vlastních myšlenek. Pak Brumbál vstal. "Udělám vše, co budu moct. Dřív než jsem šel sem, obnovil jsem zabezpečení."

"Draca ani Karkaroffa nespasilo."

"Ne." Dívali se na sebe. Brumbál se vydal ke knihovně, přejel prstem po drápu gryfa vystaveném na poličce. "Velice hezké," poznamenal nepřítomně. "Musel vás stát jmění. Ale to jste celý vy: když něco chcete, nic vás nezastaví, a na cenu nehledíte." Položil dráp zpátky. "Což mne přivádí k druhému problému."

Snape soustředěně pozoroval své prsty a snažil se držet pod kontrolou nervové tiky. Když se ujistil, že jeho hlas bude znít normálně, promluvil, ale oči zvednout nedokázal. "Albusi. Sirius Black a já jsme milenci."

"Ano."

Snapeovi bylo jasné, že polknutí se tichým pokojem rozletí jak výstřel, ale s tak vyschlým hrdlem si nemohl pomoct. "A ještě něco," vymáčkl ze sebe.

Brumbál se otočil. "Teď hovoříte o Cordelictu?"

"Já. . . jak jste. . ." Nic kloudného z něj nevyšlo, takže zavřel ústa a posadil se.

"Jak, Severusi? Tu otázku myslíte vážně? Jak bych si mohl nevšimnout, jste se měl zeptat. V momentě kdy vy dva vejdete do stejné místnosti, vzduch přímo brní. Bylo to téměř nesnesitelné."

"Víte to celou dobu."

"Samozřejmě. Ale uklidněte se – pochybuji, že by to kdokoliv jiný v Bradavicích dokázal odhalit. Totiž pokud jde o lidi."

Okýnkem pod stropem se zadíval do živého plotu. "Vypozoroval jsem," řekl. "Že život nemá v oblibě šťastné konce. Souhlasíte? Každý kousek štěstí – musíme draze zaplatit. Voldemortova první porážka přišla za cenu Jamesova a Lilyina života. Ta druhá – je její cena vůbec vyčíslitelná? Spíš ne." Znova si povzdechl a otočil se. "Myslím, že máte představu, Severusi, jaký mám na váš čin názor. Krevní přísahy jsou temné a nebezpečné. Už jste si tolik zvykl poslouchat jen své vlastní zákony, že si myslíte, že se můžete procházet tímto hradem, jiskřit černou magií a já neřeknu ani slovo? Riziko, které jste oba dva. . ." Zamračil se a potřásl hlavou. "Nevím, jak tohle skončí."

Snape mlčel a studoval podlahu.

"Myslím, že svět byl o mnoho bezpečnější, dokud jste si své vášně vybíjeli vzájemnou nenávistí." Vypadal, že čeká na odpověď nebo obhajobu, žádná však nepřišla. S povzdechem si vzal z křesla svůj plášť. "Studenti se o Dracově smrti samozřejmě musí dozvědět, ale její způsob bych zatím raději držel v tajnosti. Omlouvám se jestli mluvím jako chudák Popletal, ale nestojím o žádnou paniku."

"Ne, samozřejmě. To nemáme zapotřebí. Já bych také byl raději, kdyby to zůstalo jen mezi námi."

"Dohodnuto." Krátce položil ruku na Snapeovo rameno. "Uvidíme se večer v jídelně."

"Ano, pane řediteli."

"Přeji dobré odpoledne."

"Dobré odpoledne, pane."

Jakmile odešel, Snape se na dlouhou dobu ponořil do svých myšlenek. Vyrušil jej plachý domácí skřítek, který si dovolil v nastávajícím soumraku rozsvítit lampy. Snape po něm hodil botou a vyděšené stvoření v hrůze uprchlo. Pak sám pozhasínal lampy a do noci seděl bez hnutí v úplné tmě.


	5. Chapter 5

**KAPITOLA PÁTÁ**

Poznal Blacka dřív, než se otevřely dveře, dokonce dřív, než zaslechl opatrné kočičí našlapování temným pokojem. Magické zámky pro toho člověka evidentně neznamenaly nic.

Vešel a posadil se na nepohodlnou židli, kterou Snape používal k týrání studentů při doučování. Chvilku bylo ticho. Nakonec se Snape podrážděně pohnul a podíval se na něj, jako by ho viděl poprvé v životě.

"Co tady děláš?"

"Albus nám to u večeře oznámil. Vím, že teď chceš být sám, ale potřeboval jsem se ujistit, že budeš v pořádku. Jen tady s tebou chvilku posedím."

"Běž pryč, Blacku."

"Za vteřinu."

"Blacku." Narovnal se a s vypětím sil se na něj soustředil. "Dnes v noci tady nemáš co dělat. Ani kdykoliv jindy, přesněji řečeno. Naposledy tě zdvořile žádám. Odejdi prosím hned z mé pracovny."

Sirius mlčel, ale tiše se mu vplížil do hlavy. Byl surově vyhozen.

_Ne, Severusi. Už jsi tady seděl sám pět hodin. Teď budeš mít společnost. _

_Blacku, ty malý šmejde, vypadni z mé hlavy._

Podpořil svá slova co nejdůraznějším zabouchnutím svých mentálních dveří.

"Snape. Poslouchej mě. Ty jsi nic neprovedl. Malfoy se sám rozhodl, že se do školy nevrátí. Ty jsi zabezpečil zámek jak nejlíp se dalo. Nemůžeš za to."

"Ušetři mě laskavě falešného soucitu a stupidních frází. Jistě, že za to mohu. Vím, že přiznání vlastní viny je ti cizí, ale já ten pocit znám, a vypořádávám se s ním nejraději o samotě. Teď táhni." Zase se opřel a obrátil pozornost zpět k vyhaslému ohništi, jímž se zaobíral před Blackovým příchodem.

Sirius jemně zatlačil na dvířka k jeho mysli, ale Snape je držel zavřená. Překonal neklid pramenící z jejich odloučení a dál tiše seděl u něj. Když bylo nad slunce jasnější, že nehodlá odejít, Snape se k němu zas otočil a oči mu divně svítily.

"Blacku. Nechtěl jsem to udělat zrovna dnes, ale přestáváš mi dávat jinou možnost. Odejdi a nevracej se."

Sirius se postavil, přešel ke krbu a hůlkou zapálil oheň. "Noci začínají být chladné. Umrzneš, jestli tu tak budeš sedět do rána."

Snape se zvedl ze židle. "Ty slabomyslný ubožáku," zasyčel tichým a výhružným hlasem. "To opravdu nechápeš, co se děje?"

Sirius se zamračil a otočil se k němu.

"Mám na starosti důležitější věci než tebe. Naše aférka skončila. Uznávám, byla to zábava – dokonce větší zábava, než jsem si myslel – ale už je konec, a v mém pokoji nejsi vítaný."

Sirius neřekl nic, jen přivřel oči. Snape se přiblížil.

"Ty špinavý, tupý čokle, nerozumíš snad, co říkám? Skončil jsem s tebou. Běž. Pryč." Proslov zakončil vražedným šepotem, přesně tím, z nějž nejeden prvák začal koktat. Sirius se tvářil lhostejně. Vzal pohrabáč a prohrábl uhlíky. Snape mu pohrabáč vytrhl z ruky a odhodil ho na druhý konec místnosti, kde s řinčením dopadl na zem.

"Idiote!" Zaječel. "Co musím udělat, abych se tě zbavil? Proč to musí být zrovna dnes? Proč ze všech nocí zrovna ta dnešní? Poslouchej mě, Blacku, a poslouchej pozorně. Byl jsi nejzajímavější erotická pomůcka, jakou jsem kdy měl. Nic víc. Upřímně, ty si vážně myslíš, že jsem k tobě někdy cítil něco jiného než nenávist? Zhnusení nemá s chtíčem co dělat, není kvůli němu o nic menší. Oh, Severusi," pitvořil hlas v kruté imitaci, "Miluju tě. Chci tě, potřebuju tě. Šukej mě, Severusi."

"Přestaň." Siriusovi z tváře zmizela všechna krev.

"Ty ubohý malý šmejde. Nikdy bych si nepomyslel, že to bude tak jednoduché. Svést tě, přesvědčit tě o své lásce. Azkaban ti oslabil úsudek, Blacku, jak jinak bych to dokázal. Byl jsi na tom bídně, přímo k politování. Potřebuješ větší důkaz než to, že jsi mě, _mě_ pustil do své postele? Ani se mi nesnilo, že mi nabídneš tak moc – že se ode mě dobrovolně necháš ovládat. A když se to podařilo, myslel jsem jen na tento okamžik. Až ti řeknu, že to celé je lež. Že jsem tě nikdy nepřestal nenávidět, že tebou pohrdám." Nehezky ohrnul rty.

"Snape. Nevím, o co se snažíš, ale okamžitě s tím přestaň."

"Oh, bez obav, Blacku, o moc nepřijdeš, buď klidný. Kolik energie by mi na tebe po dnešku asi zbývalo? Jsi bezvýznamný, vůbec mi na tobě nezáleží. Zničit tě nebylo ani zdaleka tak skvělé, jak jsem si představoval, a opravdu mi bude chybět šoustání, ale jestli se tímhle krokem zbavím klaustrofobie ze tvé znervózňující, věčně otravné přítomnosti, jsem úplně šťastný."

"Na co si to sakra hraješ, Snape?" Hlas se mu ani moc netřásl.

"Bože, bože. Jak se ty časy mění. Ze všech nadávek, jimiž jsem tě celé ty roky častoval, bývala jen jedna jediná nezasloužená. Nebyl jsi hlupák. Ale vidím, že Azkaban ti vzal víc, než jen dvanáct let."

Sirius stál u krbu s rukama sevřenýma v pěst. "Snape. Dobře si rozmysli, než za sebou zavřu dveře."

"Oh, pro lásku boží." Snapeův obličej byl jen pár palců od Siriusova. "Ty si pořád myslíš, že je to jen nějaká milenecká hádka? Že mi možná přeskočilo žalem? Jak zoufalý musíš být abys věřil něčemu takovému," přemítal. "Utěší tě to? Třeba si pak nebudeš muset přiznat vlastní ponížení, nebo fakt, že všechno, co teď říkám, je čistá pravda."

"Ne," zavrtěl Sirius hlavou. "Není."

"Není? Jak myslíš, že jsem přežil Voldemortovi přímo pod nosem, Blacku? Mám takzvané nadání klamat. Jestli se domníváš, že se na mě podíváš a poznáš, jestli mluvím pravdu, nebo lžu, nenaučil ses o mně vůbec nic. Samotný Voldemort mě nikdy odhalil. To jsi tak namyšlený, že věříš, že ty bys to dokázal?" Snapea ovládl vztek a přirazil druhého muže ke zdi. "Copak, Blacku – chceš to tak zoufale, že to přijmeš i od někoho, kdo tě nenávidí? Chceš?" Vzal ho za vlasy a přitiskl mu hlavu ke zdi, zkroutil mu ruku za zády. Sirius vydechl bolestí.

"Tak dobře," zavrněl mu Snape do ucha. "Teď to dostaneš. Ale možná potřebuješ spíš. . . jak se to říká? Rozloučit se. Ano, to je ono. Oh, to ti můžu hned splnit." Strhnul Siriusovi kalhoty, přitiskl se k němu a otíral se o jeho bojující tělo. "Bože, tohle mi bude chybět. Máš tak sladký zadek, Blacku. No, žádný strach. Lupin určitě rád zaskočí. Nebo co třeba tvůj drahý kmotřenec? Už je z něho docela chlap, co? Možná bych si dal říct."

Sirius se pokusil osvobodit svou ruku, ale Snape ji zkroutil ještě víc. Sirius vykřikl, když mu paží prolétla spalující bolest, a věděl, že kost praskla.

"Severusi," podařilo se mu zasténat.

"Ticho!" zařval Snape. "Už nikdy si nedovoluj vyslovit mé jméno! Ty drzá kurvo, ty bezcenná děvko – pořád si myslíš, že pro mě znamenáš víc, než rozptýlení? Je čas, abys zjistil, kde je tvoje místo." Jednou rukou nasměroval ztopořený penis mezi Siriusovy půlky a surově tlačil, dokud nebyl celý v něm. Krev, kterou na sobě ucítil, ho podráždila ještě víc a bolestný nářek druhého muže byl poslední kapka. Siriusova tvář se s každým tvrdým přírazem odírala o kamennou zeď.

"Severusi – ne, prosím. . ."

Snape divoce přirážel, vrčel a svíral Siriusovy boky drtivou silou, držel ho na místě a znovu a znovu do něj pronikal, až se konečně se zuřivým sténáním udělal.

Když pominula poslední vlna vyvrcholení, vytáhl zkrvavený penis a Siriuse propustil, odstrčil ho ke zdi, kde se svezl na podlahu, obličej bílý bolestí. Snape podal zpod skříně ručník a hodil ho po něm. "Očisti se a vypadni odsud. A snaž se mi nezasvinit koberec něčím nechutným – je starožitný."

Cestou do salonu překročil schoulené tělo.

_Blacku,_ zavolal ho v duchu. _Chtěl ses mi dostat do hlavy?_ _Jak si přeješ.__ Tohle cítím, když se na tebe podívám._

Sirius zavřel oči před vlnou nenávistí a hnusu, která se na něj vyvalila, když mu Snape naposledy otevřel svou mysl. Zvedl se mu žaludek, tiše se vyzvracel do ručníku, který si tiskl k potlučené tváři. Dveře obývacího pokoje se s prásknutím zavřely.


	6. Chapter 6

**KAPITOLA ŠESTÁ**

Věděl, že minimálně zlomenou ruku si sám nespraví. Hojení kostí je bolestivé a dost náročné, i když je provádí někdo jiný, takže bylo úplně nemožné, aby je aplikoval sám na sebe. Jít za madam Pomfreyovou bylo vyloučeno. Napadalo ho jen jediné řešení. Raději by se nejdřív očistil a dal se trochu do pořádku, ale bolest byla nesnesitelná – musel se nechat ošetřit. Cordelictus teď vnímal jako pomalé vykrvácení. Vlastně byl překvapený, že na své košili nevidí krev. Zdálo se totiž, jako by mu ze srdce unikala po litrech, i když věděl, že to z něj prchá magická síla. Přísaha byla vážně narušená, existovala reálná možnost že zemře. Nutně potřeboval pomoc zkušeného zdravotníka, a to hned.

Hermiona se probudila a lekla se, když uviděla Siriuse, nakloněného nad jejím lůžkem.

"Lumos," řekla a odhrnula peřiny. Zbledla, a on nepotřeboval zrcadlo, aby věděl proč. Jeho obličej musel vypadat hrozně. "Siriusi," vydechla. I když si před spolužáky dávali pozor, Harry, Ron ani Hermiona si na profesora Blacka nedokázali zvyknout. "Můj bože, co se vám stalo?"

"Potřebuju, abys mi pomohla," vymáčkl ze sebe. "Moje ruka – prosím." Sesunul se na její postel, podepřel se a děkoval každému božstvu na jaké si vzpomněl, že Hermiona má jako Primuska vlastní pokoj.

Přikývla, válečný výcvik madam Pomfreyové se zase projevil. "Klidně seďte. Můžete ji natáhnout? Nevadí, nemusíte. Budu se jí muset dotknout." Trhnul sebou, když konečky prstů jemně zkoumala poranění. "To je ale pořádná zlomenina, Siriusi. Kost loketní je úplně přeražená a vřetenní nalomená." Vrhla na něj rychlý pohled. "Nechápu, jak to vydržíte."

"Není to tak zlé," procedil skrz zaťaté zuby.

"Určitě. Teď si vezmu hůlku. Pokud možno se nehýbejte. Vím, že to bude bolet." Několikrát hůlkou přejela po ruce tam a zpátky a on zatínal prsty do přikrývky. Nebylo snadné tak závažnou zlomeninu zahojit. Kousala se do rtu; ať už mu ublížil kdokoliv, věděl, jak na to. "Dobře. Chvilku vydržte v klidu a já se vám podívám na ten obličej. Siriusi, smím se zeptat, co se vám stalo?"

"Uklouzl jsem ve sprše."

"Velmi vtipné. Máte ještě nějaká další zranění?"

Zaváhal. Bolest v rektu byla palčivá, a věděl, že pořád krvácí.

"Siriusi. Za války jsem tohle dělala, protože jsem v tom dobrá, a ještě líp umím mlčet. Prosím, nechte se ode mne ošetřit. Můžete mi věřit."

Zavřel oči. "Jsem v pořádku, Hermiono, děkuju."

"Ne, nejste. Máte bolesti. Siriusi, třeba máte i vnitřní zranění. Prosím, já vás prohlédnu."

Zavrtěl hlavou. "Nemůžeš mi pomoct, Hermiono. Ztrácí se mi magická síla."

"Mizí z vás magie? Jak jste – ? Nejspíš jste si při tom vašem pádu narazil hlavu o záchodové prkýnko, počítám? No, to musíme okamžitě zastavit. Mohl byste taky umřít."

"Já vím," odpověděl slabým hlasem. "Ale věř mi, nedá se nic dělat. Kdyby to šlo, rozhodně bych ti nebránil, věř mi. Nechce se mi do rakve. Ale tohle nevyřešíš." Vstal, nohy už měl trošku jistější. Když povolila mučivá bolest v paži, začal o to víc cítit Cordelictus, magie mu unikala na každém kroku. Bude si muset co nejdřív lehnout.

"Představ si, že jsi měla pravdu. Vážně jsi dobrá." Osahal si čerstvě vyléčenou paži, slabý úsměv mu Hermiona neoplatila. "A Hermiono. . ."

"Nebojte se. Lékočarodějky zachovávají tajemství svých pacientů."

Přikývl. "Děkuju, Hermiono."

"Siriusi, prosím, vážně mi nemůžete říct, co se vám stalo? Někdo vám musí pomoct – když ne já, tak profesor Lupin, nebo – "

"Ne," odmítl důrazněji. "Běž si odpočinout, Hermiono. Oceňuji tvou pomoc."

"Jak chcete, ale podle mého názoru jste směšně tvrdohlavý."

"Beru na vědomí. Dobrou noc, Hermiono."

"Dobrou noc, Siriusi."

Bez dalšího slova vyklouzl z ložnice, sledovaný jejím úzkostlivým pohledem. Soustředil se jen na to, aby se dostal k sobě do pokoje dřív, než se sesype - a uspěl, i když se na podlahu zhroutil sotva prošel dveřmi. Pár minut ještě vydržel při vědomí, ale neměl už sílu se hýbat, a pak ho pohltila tma.

**ɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵ**

"Otevřete své učebnice na straně čtyři sta sedmdesát a připravte uvedený lektvar. Potom napíšete osmnáct palců dlouhé pojednání o vlastnostech tohoto lektvaru, jeho historii a možnostech využití. Do zítřka. Nějaké otázky?"

Nebelvírští ani zmijozelští se už v sedmém ročníku nedali nachytat. Snape vypadal, že má špatnou náladu - dokonce ještě horší, než obvykle - a jejich pud sebezáchovy byl za šest let dostatečně vytrénovaný, aby je udržel v tichosti. Snape je upřeně pozoroval zpoza svého stolu, jako by je provokoval, aby se ozvali.

"No?" zvednul hlas. "Na co čekáte, vy tupci? Do práce!"

Poskočili a rychle otevřeli knihy. Snape se ani nepohnul, seděl za stolem a hlídal je pohledem.

"Co s ním dneska sakra je?" Zahučel Ron k Hermioně.

Neodpověděla, ale kradmo jej pozorovala zpod závoje svých vlasů. Vypadal ještě popelavější, než normálně. Za občasných opatrných pohledů na Snapea, který je dál strnule sledoval, si tiše přečetli zadání a začali připravovat přísady a kotlíky. Situace jako stvořená, aby Nevillu Longbottomovi přivodila nervové zhroucení, a Harry ho musel víc než jednou tiše opravit nebo zastavit jeho rozklepané ruce dřív, než vyhodí učebnu do vzduchu. Zdálo se, že Snape si zcela výjimečně nevšimnul.

Když měli lektvar napůl hotový, Hermiona využila příležitosti a po očku Snapea sledovala. Přinejmenším byl teď ještě bledší, než na začátku hodiny. Zachytil její pohled a zamračil se na ni, ale ona jen klidně a zamyšleně sklopila oči. Hodina mohla skončit bez incidentu, kdyby ovšem Neville dokázal unést tíhu Snapeova tichého dohledu. Fatální chybu udělal v momentě, kdy přidal do lektvaru jetelovou rosu, která tam ještě naprosto neměla co dělat. V jeho kotlíku to zavířilo a vyvalil se kouř.

Snape poskočil. "Longbottome, vy neporovnatelný idiote, jakou novou stupiditu jste zase spáchal?" zahřměl, odstrčil křeslo a rozevlál se jejich směrem. Kdyby byl levhart, už cení tesáky. Jenže neušel ani pět kroků, když se stalo něco nemyslitelného. Snaepe klopýtl a ztratil rovnováhu. Většina třídy ochromeně zírala, jen Harryho rychlé reflexy se projevily a on jej právě včas zachytil za paži. Vytáhl Snapea do vzpřímeného stoje a za odměnu byl hrubě odstrčen. Snape mu vytrhl ruku a prskal: "Ruce pryč ode mě, Pottere. Odebírám Nebelvíru patnáct bodů za to, že jste drze vztáhl ruku na učitele, vy nevychovaný klacku."

Harry otevřel ústa, aby proti té nespravedlnosti protestoval, ale zastavil jej pohled Hermiony, která právě zažehnávala katastrofu v Nevillově kotlíku. Snape se tvářil skutečně vražedně. "Dejte mi důvod, pane Pottere, a přísahám, že jich bude padesát," zasyčel.

Harry se vrátil na své místo a nespouštěl oči z přidělených hlístic. Snape se zachytil stolu a těžce oddechoval.

"Vypadněte, všichni ven," zafuněl. Ztuhli uprostřed pohybu, nejistí co dělat. "Řekl jsem zmizte!" zakřičel. Vyskočili na nohy, popadli učebnice a hrnuli se ke dveřím jako vyděšení prváci. Hermiona se zdržela upravováním Nevillova místa.

"Vy jste mě neslyšela, vy vlezlá malá šprtko?"

Klidně si posbírala věci a dohonila Harryho a Rona, kteří na ni čekali hned za dveřmi. Po zbytek dne byla nezvykle tichá, zejména, když Sirius zrušil hodinu přeměňování a poslal je do knihovny studovat materiály k projektům. Hermiona se zdržela, aby se přeptala jak se daří jeho ruce, ale přerušil ji a rychle zmizel ve své pracovně. Vypadal o maličko lépe než v noci. Uvažovala, že by se po vyučování zeptala Remuse jestli neví, co s ním je, ale pak jí svědomí připomnělo lékařské tajemství a tak se jen ponořila do svých úvah.

**ɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵ**

Během týdne se z hodin lektvarů stalo skutečné utrpení. Snape každý den zadával úkol přinejmenším na dvě stránky, ovšem nezdálo se, že by odevzdané práce vůbec četl. Ve skutečnosti jim první várku přinesl zpátky počmáranou zeleným inkoustem s poznámkou, že se nenechá urážet něčím tak odbytým a příkazem úkol vypracovat znova. Poslechli a on si na druhý den z kupy odevzdaných svitků udělal na svém stole ohníček. Když se Ron, který seděl v knihovně do tří do rána vzdorně nadechl, Snape mu odebral neslušný počet bodů a tvářil se, že bych jich s radostí vzal ještě víc.

Dokonce i Zmijozelští už se začínali obávat o holé životy, ačkoliv když Zabini a Goyle sebrali veškerou odvahu a zeptali se, zda by večer mohli přijít na konzultaci, jednoznačně je neodmítl.

"Zajímalo by mě co by udělal, kdybych si o doučování řekl já," zamumlal Ron a Hermiona ho instinktivně nakopla.

"Jen do toho. V létě mi konečně dali ten ocelový holenní chránič," zakřenil se na ni, čímž připravil Nebelvír o dalších deset bodů za nevhodný úsměv. Pak ho nakopl Harry, a mnohem silněji.

Snapeovi hodiny nepřehledně splývaly a asi v půlce týdne už nedokázal určit rozdíl. Byl si poměrně jistý, že právě zadal sedmákům domácí úkol pro první ročník a vice versa, ale prváci byli příliš vyděšení a sedmáci příliš spokojení, než aby si stěžovali. _Lemry_, pomyslel si pohrdavě, když se po náročném dni ploužil z pracovny do salonu. Uvelebil se na pohovce, zavřel oči a bolestí zatnul pěsti. Pomalé mučení Cordelictem bylo nesnesitelné, a i když znal pár lektvarů, které by mu mohly ulevit, držel se od nich dál. Dokud bude při jasném vědomí, může přežít, a bolest je ostatně metoda k udržení pozornosti.

Společné krmení bylo nejhorší. Ať se bránil jak chtěl, v Blackově přítomnosti pořád cítil spojení. Jedl málo, zádumčivě seděl nad dušeným masem a vyhrabával všechny zapadlé zlostné vzpomínky, každou nepříjemnost, spojenou s Blackem, aby posílil svou hradbu nenávisti. Nemohl riskovat, že se mu vlomí do hlavy, a kdoví, zda toho Black ještě není schopný. Býval v tomto směru pozoruhodně zdatný.

U večeře byl Snape úspěšný, dokonce se mu podařilo krátce promluvit s Kratiknotem – to když si připomněl, jak mu na konci pátého ročníku Black přičaroval na kolejní odznak nápis "Počůrávám se."

Celkem vzato ten den nebyl z nejbídnějších, tedy až do chvíle, kdy se Snape zřejmě přestal soustředit a naprosto pošetile se rozhodl opustit jídelnu liduprázdnou hlavní chodbou, kde naneštěstí potkal právě Blacka. Strnul, nebyl si jistý co dělat, zatímco Black rázoval přímo k němu a pozoroval ho štěrbinami svých pronikavých očí.

"Uhni mi z cesty, Snape," zavrčel a když se prosmýkl kolem, převalila se přes Snapea vlna pohrdání a jeho zhnusení ucítil až v krku.

No, a pak, že se nic nezměnilo, pomyslel si.

Natáhl se na pohovku a pořádně stisknul víčka, aby odehnal bolest. Zrovna si začínal myslet, že dnes v noci by možná mohl usnout, když se ozvalo nesmělé zaklepání na dveře. Oh, do hajzlu a ještě jednou, pomyslel si a zaúpěl. Doučování. Úplně zapomněl. Na chvilku si pohrával s myšlenkou rozrazit dveře a seřvat je, ale zbyteček svědomí ho hryzl, že ke svým vlastním studentům by se tak ohavně chovat nemusel. Dobelhal se ke dveřím a pootevřel je.

"No? Na co čekáte? Pojďte dovnitř, jestli to máte v úmyslu."

Když se pomalu šourali do pracovny, evidentně své původní úmysly přehodnotili. Nervózně svírali svitky pergamenu. Posadil se do oblíbeného křesla a bubnoval prsty do stolu.

"Ano? Měli jste dotazy? Teď se můžete zeptat, pokud jste tedy schopní dát dvě kloudná slova dohromady, o čemž vzhledem k stavu vašich esejí pochybuji. No tak, pusťte se do toho."

Nato Zabini udělal krok blíž. "Quietus," pronesl hlasem, který se vůbec nepodobal jeho obvyklému tichému koktání, a to bylo také poslední pozorování, které Snape učinil, než z Goyleovy hůlky vylétly provazy a jeho hlava s břinknutím uhodila o podlahu.


	7. Chapter 7

**KAPITOLA SEDMÁ**

Když se probral, neměl představu jak dlouho byl mimo, ani kde přesně je. Snažil se na ty otázky odpovědět dřív, než si dovolí otevřít oči, ale jediné, čím si byl jistý bylo, že dosud žije. Zdálo se, že leží na posteli, nebo na nějaké podložce. Levou ruku měl pevně uvázanou k tělu. Hluboko v zápěstí cítil slabé pulsování. Takže byli neohrabaní a poranili jej, ale taky ho ošetřili. Únosci si evidentně přáli, aby byl na začátku mučení při vědomí. Ležel bez pohnutí jak nejdéle se dalo, ale pak už si bolest v celém těle vynutila zavrtění.

"Tak už jsme se vyhajali?" Přivítal jej Zabiniho úlisný hlas. "Nabídneme panu profesorovi trochu vody, ano?"

Bystrý mladík, pomyslel si Snape. A žádný začátečník. Získat si důvěru zdvořilostí. Nikdy nezvyšovat hlas. Ano, tak se to dělá.

"Podržte mu hlavu. Ten pád byl ošklivý. Nebolí vás hlava, profesore?"

"Ani ne." Překvapilo jej, jak chraptivý má hlas. Takže nějakou dobu zůstal v bezvědomí. Nejspíš omámený. Nemohl se soustředit.

"Dovolte, abych vám blahopřál, pane Zabini. Nepomyslel bych si, že jste něčeho takového schopný."

"Ne, jistě, že ne. Gregory, dávej pozor. Nepřežeň to s tou vodou."

Snape koutkem oka zahlédl další rozmazané postavy. Tři, možná čtyři. Mladí. Vysocí. Tak sedmáci, šesťáci.

"Pomáhá vám celý Zmijozel, Zabini? Nebo jste jen zdědil Malfoyovy poskoky?"

Blaise si přitáhl dřevěnou židli, obkročmo se na ni posadil a s milým úsměvem si opřel svůj hezký obličej o hřbety rukou. "Oh ne, všichni se nepřidali. Ale byl byste překvapený. Zajímalo by mě, zda máte ponětí, co se tady děje?"

"Patrně máte v úmyslu mě mučit a zabít, pravděpodobně co nejbrutálněji a nejpomaleji, jako jakousi pomstu za moji údajnou proradnost v kauze Voldemort."

"Údajnou!" Vyprskl, a tvář se mu na okamžik zkroutila vzteky, než stačil zas nasadit svůj zdvořilý výraz. "Přesně jak jsem si myslel. Nevíte nic. Přesně jako dřív. Myslíte že já, kdokoliv z nás, máme nějaký zájem o Voldemorta?"

Polknul. Jazyk se mu ve vyschlých ústech převaloval jako napuchlý a mluvení pro něj začínalo být obtížné. "Ne," zašeptal. "Předpokládám, že vaše motivy budou podstatně. . . osobnější."

"Sakra osobnější. Kde jsou teď podle vás mí rodiče, profesore Snape?"

"Ve svých celách v Azkabanu."

"Můj otec, ano. Matka tam před čtrnácti dny zemřela. Byla úplně opuštěná a najíst jí dávali jen jednou za čas, takže trvalo pár dní, než našli její tělo. Myslím, že tou dobou už z něj krysy moc nenechaly." Mluvil nevzrušeným, konverzačním tónem. "Zatímco vám připíchli na prsa Merlinův řád, že, profesore?"

Mlčel, protože ho nenapadala žádná vhodná odpověď. Také si byl jistý, že je prakticky mrtvý. Blaisovi nevadilo, že Esme Zabini byla psychopatická vražedkyně o nic víc, než Goyleovi záleželo na tom, že jeho otec mudlovským dětem, když ho přestaly bavit, lámal vaz. Snape zase polknul a měl dojem, že na jazyku cítí smrt.

"Co dělá ruka, pane profesore?" zeptal se Zabini starostlivě.

Nic," zaskřehotal Snape a natáhl se pravou rukou po své obvázané končetině. Zalapal po dechu a málem se pozvracel, když pod zápěstím nenašel nic.

"Bez obav, až to vyřídíme, pošleme Brumbálovi i tu druhou. A vaše nohy, každou balenou zvlášť. Genitálie vám pravděpodobně nacpeme do krku, nejlépe dokud ještě budete dýchat, abyste se jimi mohl zadusit." Zabini se s mírným úsměvem elegantně narovnal. "Nuže, abychom začali, že ano? Crucio."

**ɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵ**

Sirius se probudil s trhnutím a politý studeným potem. Ležel, zíral do stropu, srdce mu bušilo, špicoval uši a každý nerv měl napjatý. Ten zvuk byl tak skutečný, ještě těsně před tím než se úplně probral byl přesvědčený, že jej slyší doopravdy. Posadil se, odhrnul si vlasy z obličeje a podíval se na hodinky na nočním stolku. Jen sen. No, dalo se to čekat. Položil se zpátky na polštář a vtom to uslyšel zase: své jméno, jakýsi bolestný hlas v jeho hlavě křičel jeho jméno. Ne jakýsi hlas. Ten hlas.

Odhodil peřiny, Tichošlápek seskočil na zem a rozběhl se opuštěnými chodbami na jediné místo, které ho napadalo. Dveře sklepení byly odemčené a pootevřené, a Tichošlápek cítil, že je něco špatně ještě dřív, než do nich strčil čenichem. Na stole zahlédl rozházené papíry a převrácené lahvičky a kolem nich kaluž krve. Pes vzal do tlamy věc, kterou v ní našel. Oklepal se a byl z něj zase Sirius, který s hrůzou zíral na stůl. Pod tím, co byla nepochybně Snapeova uťatá ruka stálo krví: Trest všem zrádcům. Sirius se rozklepal a klesl na kolena. Po hradě se rozletěl jeho vzteklý křik.

**ɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵ**

_Objevil se Aurelius a na chvilku si k němu sednul. _

_Relio. Kde jsi byl? Hledal jsem tě všude. _

_Čekal jsem na tebe. _

_Můžu jít s tebou? _

_Ne, ještě ne. Až později. _

_Nebudu na obtíž. Prosím, Relio. _

_Už brzo, fratello mio. Za chvilku. Fra poco.__*_)

_Zlobí se mamma kvůli té váze? Nechtěl jsem ji rozbít. Vím, že jsem ty střepy neměl schovávat. Nevěděl jsem, že byla tak drahá. _

_Ne, to nevadí. Řeknu jí, že jsem to udělal já. _

_On tě zbije. _

_To si může zkusit._

"Hej, o čem to blábolí?"

"Nevím. Zní to jak fránina nebo co."

Vrátil se Zabiniho hlas a Aurelius odešel. "Kreténi. To bylo italsky. Podržte ho ještě."

**ɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵ**

Brumbál se díval na strhané tváře před sebou. Kratiknot si nervózně mnul ruce; Trelawneyová, zahalená ještě méně ladným hávem než jaký nosívala přes den, si okusovala nehty, Vectorová vztekle přecházela po místnosti, Lupin stál s rukama založenýma na prsou u krbu a mračil se. U ohně seděl nezvykle zamlklý Sirius a stínil si oči.

"Albusi," ozvala se od okna Hoochová. "Máte představu, kdo by něco takového mohl udělat?"

"Ano, Rolando, máme jisté podezření. Chybí všichni Zmijozelští studenti šestého a sedmého ročníku a několik páťáků. Máme důvod se domnívat, že jsou do zmizení profesora Snapea zapletení."

Kratiknot se zamračil. "Neměli bychom prohledat pozemky? Možná jsou v Zakázaném lese?"

"Ne, Filiusi, obávám se, že tak to není. Tady na Harryho mapce jasně vidíte, že nikdo z nich se nenachází v Bradavicích."

Harry, který se opíral o zeď v koutě kousek od Lupina předal Pobertův plánek profesoru Kratiknotovi, který užasle vyjekl a sjel ostrým pohledem Remuse a Siriuse. "Pozoruhodné," zamumlal a po očku sledoval malé tečky. Většina z nich se převalovala v ložnicích, vždyť bylo půl třetí ráno. Chvilku pozoroval jak tečky víří v Brumbálovně pracovně, to když se kdokoliv z nich pohnul.

"Co se stalo před studenty samozřejmě neutajíme. Budou se bát – zrovna jako my." Brumbál se odmlčel, vypadal starší a unavenější než obyčejně. "Musíme je co nejvíce uklidnit, proto jsem pozval také Hermionu, jako primusku, aby s námi situaci probrala. Aby bylo jasno: Profesor Snape se do Bradavic vrátí. Na to osobně dohlédnu. Od vás potřebuji, abyste školu udržovali v normálním chodu, tedy pokud je vzhledem k situaci možné."

"Albusi," zeptala se Vectorová slabým, přiškrceným hlasem. "Přece nevěříte. . . myslím, je nějaká šance. . ."

"Aby byl ještě naživu?"

Sirius se ozval ze svého kouta: "Je naživu." Remus ho nespouštěl z očí, ale neřekl nic.

"Teď bych si chtěl promluvit jen se Siriusem a Remusem, prosím. Vy ostatní si běžte odpočinout. Pokud se něco dozvíme, okamžitě vám dám vědět." Profesorský sbor se s tichým šepotem vytratil z místnosti. "Harry a Hermiono, vy ještě chvilku počkejte." Když se dveře zavřely, Brumbál upřel pohled na postavu zírající do ohně.

"Siriusi. Řekněte nám, co slyšíte."

Zděšeně zvedl hlavu.

"Ano, jistě, že to vím," odbyl ho Brumbál nervózně a unaveně. "Upřímně, vy jste si skutečně myslel, že to přehlédnu?" Zamračil se ještě víc. "Uzavřete si tak mocný krevní svazek přímo tady na hradě a čekáte, že si ničeho nevšimnu?"

Sirius mu pohled klidně opětoval. "Albusi. Vy jste věděl, že se to stane, co?"

"Byly určité indicie, ano. Dracovi vrazi nechali vzkaz, naznačující, že jejich dalším cílem je Severus. Hned jsem jej upozornil. Oba jsme se věděli, že k něčemu může dojít."

"Dracovi..." Sirius zjistil, že nemůže mluvit. Sklonil hlavu do dlaní. "Tenkrát odpoledne jste ho šel varovat, že."

Brumbál tiše odpověděl: "Ano."

V pěstech bolestivě svíral vlasy. "Ah, bože," zaúpěl. "Do hajzlu, kurva."

Chvilku se nikdo neozval. Harry se díval z jednoho dospělého na druhého, pak si odkašlal. "Já – se omlouvám, ale nechápu. . ."

"Snažil se vám zachránit život," tipla si Hermiona. "Nebo ne? Uzavřeli jste krevní pouto a on se je pokusil roztrhnout, abyste přežil, v případě, že jeho by zabili. Tu noc, kdy jste se přišel nechat ošetřit – stejný den, co zabili Draca a on zjistil, že je na řadě. Tak to bylo, že ano?" Mluvila podobně nedočkavým tónem, jako když se jí dařilo řešit složitý matematický problém. Remus po ní střelil pohledem.

"Do prdele!" Sirius rovnýma nohama vyskočil ze židle a oči mu planuly. "Zatraceně, Albusi, vy jste to věděl. Celou dobu jste to věděl. Měl jste mi to říct. Věděl jste co udělá a klidně jste ho nechal. Do hajzlu s váma, Albusi."

Harry studoval špičky svých bot. V životě neslyšel, aby si někdo dovolil takhle s Brumbálem mluvit, nebo v jeho přítomnosti nadávat. Sirius si prsty prohraboval vlasy a vypadalo to, jako by se tím snažil ovládnout jejich nekontrolovatelný třes.

"Já ho jdu hledat," pokračoval tišeji. "Můžete jít se mnou nebo ne, jak kdo chcete. Ale já se bez něj nevracím." Rychle vyšel ze dveří, aniž by se ohlédl. Neodpověděl Albusovi a věděl o tom, ale rozhodně neměl v úmyslu někomu sdělovat, co mu stále dokola hučí v hlavě.

_Siriusi. Siriusi. Siriusi._

**ɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵ**

Blaise Zabini naklonil hlavu a zamračil se. Nicméně v duchu byl dokonale spokojený. Ukázalo se, že Snape má přesně tak silnou vůli k životu, jak doufal. Několik hodin pravidelně vystavovaný cruciatu a pořád byl občas při vědomí. Představoval opravdovou výzvu. Navíc anestetikum, které mu aplikovali na ruku, začínalo ztrácet účinek – podle toho, jak se nevědomky snažil na ni dosáhnout, jej ruka musela povážlivě bolet.

Přemítal. S cruciatem už byla trochu nuda. Nic nového nenabízelo, a kdyby jím Snapea ještě nešťastnou náhodou zabil, postrádalo by to kýžený efekt.

"Svlékněte ho," nařídil. Fascinující, jakou bolest lze cruciatem způsobit, aniž by na těle zůstala jediná viditelná stopa. Přejel rukou po Snapeových hladkých, svalnatých zádech, která se pod jeho dotykem zacukala.

"Dobře. Tak se podívejme, jestli ho dokážete zvednout a přivázat tady k nohám postele. Výborně. Ano, natočte ho víc sem." Silně ho potáhli za zmrzačenou paži, přičemž k Zabiniho nelibosti bolestí omdlel. Probral se, když mu do tváře chrstli sklenici vody. "Gregory. Vyzkoušíš bič. Pokus se co nejvíc narušit kůži. Později toho využijeme."

Goyle, stojící odpudivě blízko, rozvinul krátký bič, který Snape okamžitě identifikoval jako baku. Mudlovský nástroj původem z Filipín, vyrobený z ocasu rejnoka, včetně jeho jedu. Pokusil se rychle odhadnout jakou dávku jedu by mohl přežít, ale výpočty přerušilo první švihnutí. Teď byl vděčný, že hlas ztratil už před pár hodinami, a snažil se nemyslet na žádné riskantní věci. Bylo třeba udržovat zeď co nejpevnější, a na to potřeboval sílu – když mu bič přistál na zádech, schoulil se a místo křiku vydal slabé zasténání.

.

*) Už brzo, bratříčku. Za chvilku. Už brzy.


	8. Chapter 8

**KAPITOLA OSMÁ**

Baku je přestalo bavit dřív, než by si myslel. Přinejmenším zatím zůstával při vědomí, a Zabiniho už poznal natolik, aby věděl, že to není dobré znamení. Jak mohl být celé roky úplně slepý? Přímo pod nosem mu rostl dokonalý psychopat. Bradavický Primus. Vzor pro celý Zmijozel, student, kterého mohla zbožňovat celá škola. Chudák Draco by mohl Zabinimu sedět na klíně a nechat si vyprávět o sadismu.

Udýchaný Goyle odložil baku. Ukázalo se, že má pro práci s ním skutečný talent. Prvních několik ran bylo ještě nemotorných, ale rychle se zlepšoval. Snape cítil, jak mu po zádech, pažích a stehnech stéká krev. A pak ho Goyle zvedl, zase ho položil na postel, ačkoliv ne, jen tak napůl ho opřel a on si s hrůzou uvědomil, že to, co se do něj dobývá, je Goyleův masitý falus, který ho nejspíš v příští vteřině roztrhne a věděl, že jako lubrikace posloužila jeho vlastní krev, nemohl se tomu útoku nijak bránil a nebyl jediný důvod skrývat slzy ponížení. V hlavě slyšel hlas, který říkal, že si nic jiného nezaslouží. Že udělal totéž. Snažil se s ním hádat, ale zapomněl jakým jazykem má mluvit a když se Aurelius vrátil, vyhuboval mu.

_Vero. Mamma ti řekla, aby sis boty očistil venku. A podívej, co jsi udělal? Našlapal jsi tady, přímo na koberci, kde to hned uvidí. _[Jasně. Mamka ti řekla...]

_Mrzí mě to, moc se omlouvám, prosím, já to uklidím. _

_Ukaž, já ti pomůžu. A nebreč pořád, proboha. Nebuď takový srab. _

_Budu se snažit, Relio, opravdu. Prosím nezlob se na mě. Per favore. _[prosím]

_Já se nezlobím, piccolo. _[maličký]_ Hlavně na sebe dávej pozor, dobře? _

_Nechoď. _

_Vrátím se. _

_Siriusi. Siriusi. Omlouvám se. Mrzí mě to. Mi dispiace._ [Je mi to líto.]

Zavřel oči a ponořil se do vzpomínek, dokud Goyle neskončil.

**ɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵ**

Zasedání řádu bylo, když to hodně zlehčíme, náročné. Věděl, že to tak dopadne, a snažil se to Albusovi rozmluvit, jenže on si trval na svém. A tak se všichni shromáždili v kotouči žlutého světla v Chroptící chýši a Brumbál s Fawkesem na rameni jim vysvětlil strategii. Likvidovat Smrtijedy kdekoliv se naskytne příležitost. Když to nepůjde jinak, zabíjet bez slitování. Za každou cenu ochránit nevinné. S tím všichni souhlasili, ale ticho se rozhostilo, když jim předložil další část svého plánu.

"Voldemort si ze všeho nejvíc přeje mít jen jeden cíl, a právě to mu nesmíme nikdy dopřát. Není tak hloupý, aby nevěděl, kdo jeho odpůrce vede. Bude chtít zničit mne, a zrovna tak každého z vás. Může se však stát, že nebudu vždycky s vámi, abych rozhodoval a radil vám. Budu se snažit odlákat co nejvíce Voldemortovy pozornosti a síly, a Minerva mi pomůže. Vy ale budete potřebovat velitele, který vám bude za všech okolností platný a dostupný, a můj věk, kromě jiného, mi k tomu nedává předpoklady. Potřebujete vůdce, který je zná a umí myslet jako oni. Někoho, kdo vyniká odvahou i jasným myšlením, a kdo je nade vší pochybnost ochotný obětovat se našemu záměru."

Odmlčel se a rozhlédl se po vážných tvářích kolem stolu. "Zůstanu s vámi jako duchovní vůdce. Ale Severus Snape vám bude velet v boji, a jeho hlas za všech okolností váží stejně jako můj."

Nikdo se ani nepohnul, i když Snape si dobře všimnul, jak Harry šokovaně vykulil oči. "Všichni jste mi přísahali věrnost a já vaši přísahu přijal. Teď vás žádám, abyste se stejně zavázali jemu. Severusi." Kývnul na Snapea, který seděl se založenýma rukama a přivřenýma očima je pozoroval. Beze spěchu vstal a čekal. Ticho v místnosti bylo dokonalé. Vteřiny míjely a pak se to stalo. Sirius Black vstal a pomalu přešel kolem stolu ke Snapeovi.

Pár palců od něj se zarazil a upřeně se na něj zadíval. Snape neuhnul. Připravil se na tento okamžik a obrnil se proti tomu, co považoval za nevyhnutelné. Nic ho však nemohlo připravit na to, co přišlo. Black vytáhnul z rukávu zavírák, který vždycky míval po ruce, a otevřel ho. Čepel vyskočila a zaleskla se. Brumbál se tiše díval. Snapeovy oči se zúžily do nenávistných štěrbinek. Udělej to, ty mizerný parchante, pomyslel si. Vyzývám tě.

A pak Black půvabně klesnul na jedno koleno a nabídl rukojeť nože Snapeovi, který ji chvilku šokovaně svíral v ruce, než mu došlo, že Black před ním podle starobylého zvyku obnažil prsa. Vzpamatoval se a po krátkém zaváhání se nožem dotknul Blackova hrudníku, čela a zvednutých rukou.

"Mé ruce bez otálení vykonají tvé příkazy, má mysl bude následovat tvou vůli, mé srdce poslechne tvé zavolání. Tak přísahám, a nikdy neodvolám," sdělil mu Black pevným a jasným hlasem.

Lehce se zvedl a natáhl ruku po noži, který mu Snape vrátil rukojetí napřed, stejně jak jej dostal. Za Blackem se najednou vytvořila fronta a všechny přísahy byly složeny a přijaty jako ta jeho. Ne s mečem Godrica Nebelvíra, který použili tenkrát v Brumbálově pracovně, ale s mudlovským žabikuchem Siriuse Blacka. Tu ironii snad ani není možné vylíčit, pomyslel si, když se obřadně vážná skupinka rozcházela. Na odchodu zachytil Blackův pohled a upjatě kývnul, Black mu gesto oplatil a pak zmizel.

**ɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵ**

"Co teďka?"

"Ticho. Přemýšlím." Zabini si zadumaně žmoulal ret. Snape si k omdlévání vybíral ty nejnevhodnější okamžiky. Taky jed z baku se projevil zbytečně brzy; chtěl teď mít Snapea při vědomí, protože tuto fázi si naplánoval zvlášť pečlivě. Goyleova improvizace jej rozlítila; znásilnění nebylo součástí jeho představ, taková sprostota ho odpuzovala. Bylo mu sice jasné, jaká myšlenka se při bičování v Goyleově kromaňonském mozku uhnízdila, ale nepomyslel si, že by se odvážil ji přede všemi provést. Bylo to nepříjemné, velmi mírně řečeno, a navíc Snape zřejmě úplně ztratil vědomí.

Co už, uzavřel své úvahy. Tohle jej určitě probere. Ale Goylea raději vynecháme. "Vincente," řekl a otočil se ke Crabbeovi. "Podej mi támhletu lahvičku. Tu, co jsme mu vzali z pracovny."

Crabbe vykulil oči; povýšení do funkce hlavního kata se mu zjevně vůbec nelíbilo. Ruce se mu rozklepaly.

"Pro boha svatého, Vincente, dávej pozor. To poslední, co potřebujeme, je aby ses tím polil."

Což Crabbea ani v nejmenším neuklidnilo. Zabini mu lahvičku vyškubl.

"Tak. Teď ho položte na břicho, pořádně ho roztáhněte. Potřebuji přístup k co největší ploše nohou a zad. Přesně tak." Protřepal fialovou tekutinu a nahlédl do flaštičky. Vypadala úplně neškodně, ale Blaise měl z lektvarů jedničku a věděl přesně, co třímá v ruce. "Vy dva mu běžte podržet ruce. Vy mu podržíte nohy. Nepředpokládám, že by tohle vydržel v klidu."

Zabini přikročil blíž a zkoumal dlouhé otevřené rány na Snapeově kůži. Byly dokonalé. Několik jich šlo hluboko, až do živého masa, a mokvaly krví. Nic lepšího si nemohl přát. Celkem vzato, Goyle odvedl svou práci dobře. Opatrně lahvičku naklonil nad nejvýraznějším šrámem na levém boku, a nechal do rány stéct několik kapek.

Zasyčelo to a vyvalil se obláček sirného dýmu. A pak výkřik, dlouhý, táhlý a sípavý. Zabini se usmál. Konečně zase při vědomí.

**ɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵ**

Vůbec nejhorší, pokud si vzpomínal, byl křik. Odříznutí přesilou smrtijedů se uchýlili do malé jeskyně pod náspem, kde byli nucení poslouchat křik obětí a nemohli jim nijak pomoct. Měli štěstí, že zachránili vlastní holé životy, ani netušili, jestli se to povedlo i někomu dalšímu.

"A já říkám, popadněte hůlky a jdem na ně," vrčel Moody. Snape ho ignoroval, stál u vchodu do jeskyně a poslouchal. "Schováváme se tu jak zbabělci," stěžoval si. "To za mých časů nebývalo."

"Drž hubu, Alastore." Tentokrát ho okřikl Black, který se se zavřenýma očima opíral o stěnu jeskyně.

"Bude jim to chvilku trvat," oznámil Snape klidně. "Nejspíš to hodlají celé spálit. Měli bychom si udělat trochu pohodlí a čekat. A žádná kouzla – nemůžeme riskovat, že na sebe upozorníme."

"Proč se pro všecko na světě odsud prostě nepřeneseme, to by mě zajímalo," hučel Moody.

"Protože kolem celé vesnice mají proti tomu štíty," vysvětlil Snape krátce. "Jsou v poslední době opatrnější a taky lepší. Nemůžeme dělat nic, než čekat."

Moody si odfrkl. "A co sejde na pár životech, že, Snape? Zvlášť, když to jsou beztak mudlové?"

"Oh, pro Krista, zavřeš už konečně tu hubu? Snape má pravdu. Nemůžeme je zachránit." Snažil se uhnízdit u zdi a s každým pohybem sebou škubnul. Snape ho bedlivě sledoval. Blacka na útěku škrábla kletba, a zdálo se, že s ní má teď nějaké potíže. V boji zachovával překvapivě chladnou hlavu, a jestli je teď vážně zraněný, znamená to, že pokud by došlo na obranu, musel by spoléhat na Moodyho víc, než si přál.

Tři bojovníci se tísnili ve svém malém úkrytu a neodvažovali se přestat pozorně naslouchat zvukům krveprolití tam nahoře. Nedalo se určit, kolik času uplynulo. Měsíc se po obloze posunul trochu výš, ale zvuky pokračovaly – zněly veseleji, mnohem míň spořádaně. Snape se zamyslel a podíval se na Blacka.

"Za chvilku zmizí. Můžeme to zkusit tak za hodinu, řekl bych."

"Já říkám, abychom jich pár vzali s sebou."

Opovržlivě zvedl obočí. "Nebuď směšný. Je jich tam minimálně čtyřicet nebo padesát. I když nedávají pozor, tři s nimi nic nezmůžeme. Mohlo by se nám podařit nanejvýš jich šest nebo sedm zabít, než nás chytí. A já neobětuji naše životy kvůli bezvýznamné pomstě."

"Ty ne! Ty ne!" prskal Moody. "Poslouchej mě, Snape. Možná jsi Brumbálův ochočený smrtijed, ale pokud já vím, o tvé loyalitě se dá pochybovat. Co za vůdce by sedělo v díře a dovolilo, aby se mu nad hlavou děly ty ohavnosti? Myslím, že nás tady držíš jen proto, aby ti zůstaly obě strany chleba namazané, to si myslím já. Ať válka dopadne jak chce, ty to máš pojištěné, co? Všechny cesty si nechat otevřené – pěkně á la Snape."

Snape neříkal nic, jen zatínal zuby. "Zavři tu svou nevědomou hubu," procedil. "Jestli se ještě jednou pokusíš zpochybňovat mé příkazy, připomenu ti tvou přísahu, ty jednooký tupče."

"Cože – co si to dovoluješ – " Moody se vrhl na Snapea, který ztratil rovnováhu. Black chtěl zdravou rukou Moodyho strhnout zpátky, ale minul se. Moody srazil Snapea na zem a snažil se mu z ruky vykroutit hůlku. Black popadl Moodyho za límec, ale spravedlivé rozhořčení dodalo staršímu muži takovou sílu, že ho nedokázal udržet. Navíc Blacka trefil loktem do zraněné ruky, zatímco kopal a sápal se po Snapeovi, kterého úplně zavalil. Za jiných okolností by to byla humorná scénka, dva mladší kouzelníci se snaží zastavit jednoho starého zuřivce. Snapeovi se nakonec povedlo nakopnout jej pořádně do břicha, až se rozplácl o stěnu jeskyně.

"Petrtificus Totalus," zaječeli Snape a Black společně, a Moody žuchnul na zem. Jeho hlava s nepříjemným křupnutím narazila do kamene.

"Hm," sklonil se nad ním Snape. "Ten už o ničem neví. A konečně dá pokoj. No," zvedl hlavu. "Podle mého mu to v bezvědomí sluší." Vzal dědka za nohy a odtáhl ho do kouta.

Black se svezl po zdi na zem, v obličeji úplně bílý. "Klid, Blacku." Snape ho opatrně uložil a při té příležitosti mu sáhl na zraněnou paži. Ucítil horko a mokro.

"Zatraceně, Blacku," zamumlal. "V takovém stavu se nikam nepřeneseš. Co sis sakra myslel?"

Opatrně odhrnul hábit a košili a ukázala se rána, nad kterou pobledl. Přenášení bylo teď tou poslední z Blackových starostí. S takovým poraněním od kletby může považovat za úspěch, když vydrží ještě pár hodin naživu.

"Oh, ani ti nevím, Snape. Smrtelně zraněný jsem ještě nebyl, tak jsem si jen říkal, že dnes jsem se už asi dočkal."

Snape ho vážně pozoroval. "Měl jsi něco říct."

"A co konkrétně bys udělal?"

Mlčel a hodnotil vážnost zranění. Kletba se zažrala do kosti a jed se krevním oběhem šířil určitě už pár hodin. Těžko říct, kolik krve mezitím nasáklo do hábitu. Zdatný lékouzelník by ho možná ještě zachránil, ale jen pokud se k němu dostane nejpozději do hodiny. Snape se posadil na paty a naslouchal hluku. Dostanou se odtud nejdřív, až ti nahoře zmizí, a to ještě jen tehdy, pokud na odchodu zruší i opatření proti přenášení. Tedy ne, že by Black tou dobou byl schopen se přenést, případně zůstat při vědomí.

"Snape. Kašli na to. Nemůžeš nic dělat."

Prohledal svou kazajku a vytáhl malou lahvičku. "Tohle vypij. Aspoň to utlumí bolest."

"Taháš s sebou takové věci pořád?"

Snape neodpověděl, ale zavadil pohledem o své levé předloktí.

"Ah. To asi bolí, že?"

"Jen někdy."

Blackovi se trochu zklidnil dech a on opřel hlavu o hrubý kámen za sebou. "Řekl bych, že zůstanu při vědomí ještě tak pětačtyřicet minut, možná trochu míň. Co myslíš ty?"

"Musím souhlasit." Snape se zvedl a začal shromažďovat úlomky klacíků a mech.

"Co to děláš?"

"Za chvilku upadneš do šoku a budeš potřebovat teplo. Chci zkusit rozdělat oheň."

"Jsi normální? Řekl jsi žádná kouzla, a měl jsi pravdu. Okamžitě by nás našli."

Snape v odpověď vrazil prsty do kapsičky u vesty a vytáhl tři zápalky. Black se suše uchechtl.

"Úplný skautík. Co tam ještě máš?"

"Skautík?"

"To neřeš." Tiše sledoval, jak se Snape pokouší umolousanou sirkou zapálit kupku suchého mechu. Zlomila se, druhá mu zhasla. "Četl jsi vůbec někdy Jacka Londona, Snape?"

"Víš, Blacku, asi tak devadesát procent naší konverzace je pro mě úplně nesrozumitelných."

"Oh? A co těch zbývajících deset?"

"Těm nerozumím jen z části."

Zasmál se, pak se rozkašlal. Na třetí pokus Snape rozdělal malý ohýnek a opatrně ho rozdmýchával. Pak spokojeně vstal a otřel si ruce.

"Tahle jeskyně je tak vlhká, že by někde vzadu mohla být voda. Půjdu se podívat." Za moment se vrátil s trochou špinavé tekutiny v dlaních. Kleknul si a zvedl ruce k Blackovým rtům. "Napij se."

Vděčně vodu vypil, i když chutnala odporně. Pak na chvilku zavřel oči. Když je otevřel, byl zabalený ve Snapeově roztrhaném hábitu a oheň vesele popraskával.

"Snape."

"Mm." Seděl na patách a trochu pošťuchoval plameny.

"Jak dlouho jsem byl mimo?"

"Zhruba čtvrt hodiny."

"Sakra." Pokusil se otočit, ale bolest mu to nedovolila. Lektvar pomáhal, jen když se nehýbal. "Kolik toho tak denně spotřebuješ?"

"Průměrně čtyři dávky."

"Ježíš pláče."

Chvilku mlčeli a naslouchali zvukům seshora.

"Snape. Nikdy jsem ti to neřekl."

"Co přesně?"

"Že jsi sakra dobrý velitel."

Snape vypadal překvapeně, tvářil se, jako by čekal, kdy past sklapne.

"Mluvím vážně. Chtěl bych – " rozkašlal se. "Chtěl bych být u toho, až tohle skončí, chápeš. Konečně ho sejmout."

Snape prohrábl oheň.

"Ty nevěříš, že vyhrajeme, co?"

"A ty?"

Na tuhle otázku zřejmě nebyla po ruce žádná odpověď, protože oba nějakou dobu mlčeli. Za chvilku se Black zase ozval.

"Hej, Sundanci."

"Co prosím?"

"Zapomeň na to. Něco bych od tebe potřeboval."

"A co to bude?"

"Harry."

Snape zvedl oči. "Co s ním?"

"Potřebuju – ah, bože. Potřebuju, abys na něj dohlédl, Snape."

Podmračeně se podíval jinam. "Rád bych tuto čest přenechal Lupinovi, nebo komukoliv jinému, koho si – "

"Ne Remus. Ty."

"Z jakého důvodu si myslíš, že bych byl dobrá chůva pro někoho, s kým ani nevydržím v jedné místnosti, Blacku?"

"Teď lžeš."

Snape si povzdechl. "A proto sis mě vybral?"

"Harry nemá tušení, jak velkou má moc. Až to zjistí, neporadí si s ní sám. Někdo mu bude muset vysvětlit, co má dělat."

"Chceš říct, co nemá dělat."

"To taky, ano."

Snape si odfrkl.

"Snape. Prosím."

Podívali se na sebe a Snape četl prosbu i v Blackových očích. "Jak je libo," povzdechl si.

Blackovi se viditelně ulevilo a zase zavřel oči. Za okamžik prudce zvedl hlavu.

"Proč se vlastně trochu neprospíš?"

"Ne, díky. Radši bych co nejdýl zůstal vzhůru. Je určitá možnost, že jestli usnu, už se neprobudím. Jak víš."

"Možné by to bylo."

"Něco mi řekni."

Snape uvažoval, váhal. "Jak jsi mi to předtím říkal?"

"Kdy?"

"Předtím. Sundance?"

"Oh." Black se zasmál. "Z mudlovského filmu. To nemůžeš znát."

Snape se díval, jak měsíc pluje nad vřesovištěm. Teď už dokázal rozeznat úzkou stezku, mizející někde ve slatině. "Vyprávěj mi o tom."

"Je to western. Dva psanci, co žili na přelomu století na divokém západě. Butch Cassidy a Sundance Kid. Brali bohatým a dávali – no, sobě a svojí bandě. Cassidy byl ten bystrý krasavec, Sundance rovný chlap. Byli to poslední slavní loupežníci."

"Co se jim stalo?"

"Unikli svým pronásledovatelům až do Bolívie."

"A jestli neumřeli, žijí tam dodnes?"

"Spíš ne. V Bolívii je zabili v přestřelce."

"Aha. Pěkný příběh, Blacku, děkuji."

"Kdykoliv. Už jsi byl někdy v kině, Snape?"

"Samozřejmě, že ne."

Black se pohnul a přitáhl si zraněnou ruku k tělu. "Něco ti řeknu. Až budeš zase v Londýně, vezmu tě tam. Co říkáš?"

"Že se snažíš najít důvod k životu?"

Blackovi se začaly zavírat oči. "Blacku. Zůstaň se mnou," zachraptěl. "Řekni mi... prozraď mi, jakou nejhorší věc jsi udělal."

"Oh, žádný problém. Mám z čeho vybírat. Ačkoliv úplně nejhorší asi bylo, když jsem zabil Jamese a Lily."

Snape zavlnil obočím.

"To já jsem je přesvědčil, aby svým strážcem tajemství udělali Petera. Jaký vynikající nápad, a vymyslel jsem ho úplně sám."

"Ty se užíráš kvůli vraždě, kterou jsi nespáchal. Velmi Nebelvírské. Zatímco já té, kterou jsem spáchal, nelituji. Jaká půvabná symetrie."

"Překvapuješ mě, Snape. Myslel bych si, že máš na kontě víc, než jen jednu vraždu."

"Jdi k čertu, Blacku."

"Dočkáš se."

Nějakou chvíli poslouchali, jak vítr kvílí ve skalách a víří v ústí jeskyně. Bujaré veselí tam nahoře neutichalo.

"Takže, kdo to byl?"

"Hmm? Oh. Můj otčím."

Sirius se trochu narovnal. "Do prdele. Nekecej. Ty jsi normální otcovrah. Už tě nebavilo čekat na dědictví? Nebo ne, počkej, já vím. Chtěl tě poslat na tábor, co?"

Snape se na něj podíval jako na špinavé nádobí. "Víš, Blacku, kdykoliv si na okamžik pomyslím, že nejsi úplně zavrženíhodný, usvědčíš mě z omylu. Náš rozhovor skončil."

Znova se rozhostilo ticho. Sirius zaklonil hlavu a na dlouhou chvíli zavřel oči a naslouchal tichému svištění větru. Když oči otevřel, našel Snapea pořád na stejném místě.

"Kolik ti bylo, když jsi ho odkrouhl?"

"Řekl jsem ti, že nemám zájem s tebou dál diskutovat. Pokud možno se snaž zesnout v tichosti. Nechápu, proč toužíš promrhat poslední okamžiky svého bídného života planým dohadováním."

"Tak se nehádej. Prosím tě, Snape. Tohle byl vždycky tvůj problém. Nemáš ani kousek smyslu pro humor. Kdyby ses naučil smát sám sobě, ostatní by to třeba nedělali tak často za tebe."

Snape přivřel oči. "Neopovažuj se mě tady rozebírat, Blacku. Tvůj problém je, že nikdy nepoznáš, kde končí humor a začíná výsměch. Kdyby ses to naučil, možná by ostatní tak nespěchali strčit tě do Azkabanu a zahodit klíč."

Sirius sledoval pramínek vody, pomalu stékající po kamenné stěně do tmavé kaluže. "A ty říkáš o mně, že jsem krutý," řekl tiše.

Snapea nenapadala odpověď. Pozoroval vítr v zakrslých borovičkách u vchodu do jeskyně. "Bylo mi jedenáct," řekl nakonec.

Sirius trhnutím zvedl hlavu. Neřekl nic.

"Je nepochopitelné," začal Snape pomalu, "že ze všech činů, které bych si měl vyčítat, teď přemýšlím zrovna o tomhle. O jediném, jehož jsem se přiměl nelitovat."

"Co udělal?"

"Co na tom sakra záleží. Nic. Otravoval mě. Nelíbilo se mi jaké nosí šaty a nutil mě jíst zeleninu. To jsi chtěl slyšet?"

Sirius zavrtěl hlavou. Snape zavřel oči a opřel se zády o zeď. Než Sirius promluvil, chvilku ho sledoval.

"Předpokládám, že si to zasloužil."

Snape rychle otevřel oči. "Nic o tom nevíš."

"Tak povídej."

"On – " Snape zmlknul, pak pokračoval. "Nebyl dobrý člověk."

"Jak jsi to udělal?"

Snape si poposednul. "Jedem."

"Dost složité, na jedenáct let."

"Byl jsem předčasně vyspělý."

"Proto jsi znal tolik černé magie už když jsi přišel do školy?"

"Nejspíš."

"Snape."

"Co chceš?"

"Omlouvám se za ten vtip o táboře." Zase se rozhostilo ticho a Snape si myslel, že Black možná ztrácí vědomí, ale když se na něj podíval, zjistil, že má oči doširoka otevřené. "Snape."

"Co?"

"Co považuješ za největší štěstí v životě?"

Snape uvažoval. "Máš na mysli věc, která mi působí největší potěšení, nebo okamžik, kdy jsem byl nejšťastnější?"

"To druhé."

"Ah." Zamyšleně svraštil obočí. "Přijde ti to bezvýznamné."

"Třeba ne."

"Nevím, který byl přesně den – tenkrát mi mohlo být nanejvýš šest nebo sedm – vyjel jsem si na projížďku s bratrem. Dostal k narozeninám koně, nebo pravděpodobně spíš poníka, a trávil na hřbetě toho zvířete celé dny. Taková tlustá, vzteklá potvora. Docela jsem mu záviděl. A pak se jednou ráno zeptal, jestli nechci jet s ním, a já jsem řekl, že nemám poníka jako někdo, a on že nevadí, můžem se rozdělit. A posadil mě před sebe a držel mě a jeli jsme ven. Jeli jsme přes kopce a kolem domu a na blata. Vzpomínám si, jak po zemi klouzaly stíny mraků a jak průzračný byl vzduch. Není to divné?"

Sirius se na něj díval se zvláštním výrazem v obličeji. "Jak se jmenoval?"

"Rychlonožka."

Sirius se rozesmál a Snape ohrnul ret.

"Aurelius. Rok na to umřel."

Střelil po Siriusovi ostrým pohledem, jako by čekal na komentář, ale žádný nepřišel. "Co ty? Nejspíš okamžik, kdy sis uvědomil, že jsi venku z Azkabanu?"

"Ne. Samá voda. Bylo to, když jsem poprvé držel v náručí malého Harryho."

Snape se zamračil. "Neříkej."

"Vážně."

"Proč?"

Sirius sklopil oči. "Nedokážu to popsat. Tenkrát mi to jako žádné zvláštní štěstí nepřišlo – ale bylo to mnohem silnější a sladší, než co jsem poznal kdykoliv předtím nebo potom. Cítil jsem se prostě úžasně – asi jako bych najednou pochopil. Jako by to ospravedlnilo moji existenci, a vůbec to nebylo jak jsem si představoval. Cítil jsem se tak pokorný, a úplně smířený. Tuhle vzpomínku jsem si chtěl chránit před mozkomory až do konce. Myslím, že jsem byl přesvědčený, že kdyby se jí dotkli, ztratil bych sám sebe. Možná mě udržela při smyslech."

Snape chvilku vypadal v pokušení vyjádřit se k té poslední větě, ale rozmyslel si to. V očích měl nečitelný výraz. "Rozumím," řekl tiše.

Sirius se rozklepal a z obličeje mu zmizela poslední troška barvy. Snape vstal a přesedl si k němu, oba zakryl hábitem a Blacka obklopilo teplo jeho těla. Neobratně si jej přitáhl do náruče, aby ho zahřál. Když Sirius nic nenamítal, Snapeovi došlo, že se blíží konec. Trocha pohodlí je to nejmenší, co mu může dopřát.

"Nevadí ti to?"

"Ne. Díky."

Snape se přisunul blíž a natáhl nohy. "Víš, Blacku, závidím ti."

"Vždycky jsem to tušil. Co přesně?"

"Jdi do háje. Mám na mysli umírání."

Sirius si ho přísně změřil. "Vážně byl tak mizerný, Snape? Totiž, tvůj život?"

"Ne. Jen příšerně. . .dlouhý."

"Myslím. . . myslím, že na tom něco je. Přál bych si, aby můj život skončil hned po tom, co jsem tenkrát choval Harryho. Zbytek mi přijde ubohý, beznadějně zpackaný. Zklamání, které jsem si mohl ušetřit."

"Něco mě napadlo. Myslíš, Blacku, že bychom v okamžiku smrti mohli dostat šanci znova prožít kterýkoliv moment našeho života? Ještě naposled si ho vychutnat? Vrátit se zpátky v čase do chvíle, kdy jsme se naposledy cítili skutečně naživu, kdy jsme byli spokojení a úplně sami sebou?"

"Myslím, že něčemu tak krásnému bych věřil rád. Bože, doufám, že je to pravda."

"No. Myslím, že se brzy přesvědčíš."

"To asi jo." Trochu se zavrtěl a s lehkým úsměvem vyhlížel ven z jeskyně. "Nebelvír-Zmijozel, rok 79. Poslední čtvrtina. Farrise sestřelí potlouk, zásah do ramene. Pravý nebelvírský odrážeč zamíří na zmijozelského střelce, který už nese camrál."

"Chceš tím říct, Blacku, že nejvíce uspokojující moment tvé existence byl ten, kdy jsi mě trefil do hlavy kusem dřeva?"

"Ne, ale na žebříčku je vysoko."

"Navíc, já jsem ten gól dal. Tvůj potlouk se minul účelem."

"Možná, ale jak ti krásně břinknul o hlavu."

Snape se tiše uchechtl. "Dokonalá metafora tvého života, Blacku. Vyhrát bitvu, prohrát válku."

Sirius se usmál. "Za současné situace mi tahle možnost nepřijde tak špatná." Zase se roztřásl. Snape ho ještě víc zabalil a objal ho oběma rukama. "Hrozná. . . zima."

"To dělá šok. Zase to přejde."

"Já vím. Není... není to tak zlé." Nechal se hřát Snapeovým teplem. Zvedl hlavu a Snapeův obličej se ocitl jen palec od jeho. "Některé věci... bych udělal jinak."

"Co třeba?" Jen ať mluví dál, myslel si. Musím ho udržet co nejdéle při vědomí.

"Nevím. Ne, kecám, vím. Například my dva jsme mohli být přátelé."

"Silně pochybuji, Blacku. Jen proto, že umíráš, ještě není třeba být sentimentální."

Pousmál se. "Ty víš, jak utěšit trpícího, Snape."

"Říká se to o mně."

"Hej, Snape."

"Mm."

"Mám takový dojem, že se teď místo hádání pošťuchujem."

Snape se proti své vůli uchechtl. "Albus by mě radost."

"Jo." Blackovi klesla hlava, a zřejmě už bylo nad jeho síly uvědomit si, že se opírá o Snapeovo rameno. Oči se mu zavíraly, ale zase je otevřel. Snape ho pozorně sledoval. Naklonil se o něco blíž, aby zjistil, jestli má rozšířené zornice. Sirius trochu zvedl hlavu. Pár vteřin se nehýbali. Potom společně překonali tu nepatrnou zbývající vzdálenost a lehce se dotkli. Jejich rty zůstaly spojené, dokud Sirius udržel hlavu zvednutou.

"Hezký," zabručel. Chvilku se dívali jeden druhému do očí, Siriusovi pomalu klesala víčka. "Promiň," zamumlal a ztratil vědomí.

**ɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵ**

"Co to zas říká?"

"Netuším. Nejspíš jen blábolí."

_Siriusi, Siriusi. Odpusť, odpusť, je mi to tak líto._


	9. Chapter 9

**KAPITOLA DEVÁTÁ**

Všechno se zdálo mnohem hrdinštější, když jim to Zabini šeptem líčil ve společenské místnosti. Připadali si jako spiklenci, jak rebelové. A znělo to jako zábava, ne tahle únavná dřina. Crabbe v zatuchlé kuchyni prohledával každou zásuvku v naději, že najde nějakou zapadlou sušenku, nebo třeba i starou tuňákovou konzervu, prostě cokoliv k jídlu. Nikoho z nich nenapadlo, že by Snapeovi trvalo umírání tak dlouho, začínali být hladoví a otrávení. Tedy až na Zabiniho, který seděl u Snapea jak přilepený, lil mu do ran nějaký fujtajxl, bodal ho a šťouchal do něj a občas ho počastoval cruciem. Ostatní prakticky jen postávali a neměli co dělat – kromě Goylea, ten se po svém výstupu tak styděl, že zalezl do některého ze zadních pokojů chatky a od té doby ho nikdo neviděl.

Crabbe se snažil šuplík zastrčit zpátky, ale byl starý a ulepený, a musel s ním pořádně mlet, aby zase zapadl do kolejí. Hlasitě přitom skřípal a úplně přehlušil tiché otevření zadních dveří, které nikoho nenapadlo zamknout. Crabbe neslyšel ani klapání drápů po linoleu. Nevšiml si vůbec ničeho zvláštního až do chvíle, kdy přistál na podlaze a vyrazil si dech, takže nemohl křičet, ale i kdyby mohl, nestihl by to, vzápětí mu totiž krk sevřely obrovské psí čelisti a zakously se do trachei dřív, než stačil zachrčet na protest.

Pes opatrně překročil rostoucí kaluž krve a olízl si ze zpěněných čelistí výraznou lidskou chuť. Skrčil se u dveří a čekal.

**ɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵ**

Snape malátně zvedl hlavu. Pochopil, že jed se mu v těle rozšířil, nedokázal už pořádně určit co vidí a co si představuje, nevěděl ani, kde je. Občas měl jasnou chvilku, ale v takovém případě ho nesnesitelná bolest vždycky zase rychle poslala do bezvědomí. Brzy to vzdal a přestal se bránit, věděl, že oslabené vnímání je příznakem pokročilého stupně otravy. V poslední době už vnímal jen klid a divný pocit, jako by se vznášel. Když zase jednou otevřel oči, uviděl nad sebou velkého černého psa. Olízl si rty a pokusil se ozvat.

Pak pes zmizel, nebo se mu možná začal zdát jiný sen. Teď tam stál Sirius. Přemýšlel, jestli už je Sirius mrtvý. Pokud tenkrát neuspěl, jak dlouho bez něj Sirius přežije? Představa Siriuse se sklonila a zdálo se, že něco říká, ale znělo to jako z velké dálky. Jako by se hlas odrážel v dlouhém tunelu, a na konec dolétaly jen útržky.

". . . v pořádku. . . tě odsud."

Pokusil se zavrtět hlavou a navlhčit si rty. Měl příliš sucho v krku. Nemůžu nikam chodit, snažil se vysvětlit. Za chvilku se vrátí Aurelius. Když odejdu, bude se zlobit. Musím tady počkat.

Přelud Siriuse se zamračil, něco mu vykládal, ale pak se všechno začalo rozpíjet a mizet v načervenalé mlze. Cítil na rameni něčí prsty, cítil, že s ním někdo hýbe, ale věděl, že to k ničemu nepovede, takže sklouznul zpátky do bezvědomí.

**ɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵ**

Otřel kopist kouskem hedvábí a zamračil se. Zas někdo otravuje.

"Vstupte."

Dveře jeho pracovny se rozlétly a práh váhavě překročil Sirius Black. Snape mu věnoval jeden pohled, pak začal soustředěně drtit vnitřnosti vážek v moždíři. Black šel dál a zastavil se až těsně u něj, opřel se o pracovní stůl a nahlížel se mu přes rameno.

"Můžu ti nějak pomoct, Blacku?"

"Jen jsem tě přišel uklidnit, že se uzdravuju bez komplikací, díky za optání. Bylo mi jasné, že strachy nespíš."

"Taky jsem se strachy nemyl a nejedl jsem. Máš ještě něco na srdci?"

"Vlastně dvě věci. Za prvé, poděkovat, že jsi mi zachránil život."

"Nebyla jiná možnost."

"Souhlasím. Za druhé, zjistit, jestli bys se mnou nechtěl zajít k Rosmertě na jedno."

Snapeova palička zaváhala, pak zrychlila. "Ne, děkuji."

"Ne?"

"Blacku." Snape odložil tlouček. "Možná sis. . . některé věci. . . špatně vyložil. Navzdory všeobecně známým sklonům čistokrevných kouzelníků, já ve skutečnosti nepatřím. . . totiž, věc se má tak... já nejsem homosexuál."

Black vyprskl smíchy. "Cože, ty myslíš, že tě zvu na rande? Přestav si, Snape, že jedno je někdy prostě jen jedno. Pivo. Mimo to, proč si myslíš, že já jsem?"

"Oh." Ztuhnul, pak se zas chopil paličky. "V tom případě se omlouvám. Zřejmě jsem si myslel. . . totiž, po tom, co jsi. . ."

"Po tom co jsem co?" vyzvídal Black.

"Po tom, co jsi mě políbil, jsem se domníval, že – "

"Cože?" V první chvíli si myslel, že mu Black skočí po krku. "Ty arogantní šprte. Mně visí život na nitce, taktak se držím při vědomí, sotva dokážu zvednout hlavu, smrtelně zraněný, pro Krista, a ty mě obviňuješ, že se tě snažím sbalit? To ty jsi políbil mě, ty zvrhlý úchyle. Já tě přijdu navštívit, abys měl radost, přijdu tě uklidnit, a ty -"

"Uklidnit mě?" Snapeův hlas střelil o oktávu výš. "Ty neuvěřitelný narcistický zmetku. Pořád kapitán famfrpálového týmu, co, přesvědčený, že každý dýchající tvor v okruhu padesáti mil musí podlehnout jeho neodolatelnému šarmu. Jak se opovažuješ být tak namyšlený a předpokládat – který čert ti našeptal, ty – " Prskal.

"Dobře. Mohl to být omyl. Dokaž to."

"Máš dojem, že ti teď rozumím?"

"Řekl jsem, dokaž to. Ukaž, jak se ti hnusím. Dej průchod svému znechucení. Jen si troufni mě políbit, a hned se uvidí, kdo měl pravdu."

"Tak za prvé, já jsem nikdy–"

"Klidně. Nebudu se hádat o slovíčka. Víš, Snape, jde o to, že na ošetřovně jsem měl spoustu času zírat do stropu a přemýšlet. A pořád se mi vracel ten polibek. Nejdřív jsem se zděsil, ale na smrtelné posteli je člověk schopný lecčeho, takže jsem byl ochotný na to zapomenout. Jenže se to nedalo."

"Co se. . . nedalo?" zeptal se Snape, i když věděl.

"Nemohl jsem zapomenout co se tam stalo, ať už to bylo cokoliv. No líbání každopádně ne. Nazval bych to spíš dotekem v oblasti mezi bradou a nosem. Ale je to tak, že. . . ." Začal po stole postrkovat pytlík suchých vážek. "Že bych rád věděl, jak to je."

Snape uvažoval. "Tak dobře," souhlasil nakonec. "Ale nemám tušení, co dělat."

Black se ironicky ušklíbl. "Proč mám takový pocit, že bys mi řekl totéž, i kdybych byl ženská?"

Snape se odtáhl. "Když má někdo manýry jak štětka, nemůže se divit, že zbytek světa – "

"Oh, sklapni a pojď sem."

"V žádném případě. Ty pojď sem."

"Pro Krista, Snape, přechází mě chuť být s tebou v jedné místnosti, natož tě líbat." Nicméně obezřetně se přibližoval až byli téměř u sebe.

"Co dál?" zamumlal Snape.

"Dál... to snad znáš."

"Ujišťuji tě, že nikoliv."

"U Merlinových fousů, jaký v tom může být rozdíl?" Black se naklonil, lehce se dotknul rty Snapeových a za boky si ho přitáhl blíž. Pár vteřin se navzájem přetlačovali, ale pak oba zároveň otevřeli ústa. Snape bezděčně zasténal a Black zatajil dech, a delší dobu nebylo v místnosti slyšet nic než jejich zastřené oddechování.

Pomalu se oddělili a s hlavami těsně u sebe zalapali po dechu. "Kriste Ježíši," zašeptal Black.

"To. . .ano," vykoktal Snape.

"Ještě."

Snape mu vyhověl dřív, než to slovo dořekl. Začali se líbat hladověji, zuřivě a dychtivě, dovolili si proniknout hlouběji a zatnout prsty do masa. Když Snape ucítil, jak se Blackova erekce setkala s jeho, zavzdychal nahlas, pak si uvědomil, že ten sten nebyl jeho, ale Blackův, a do penisu se mu nahrnulo tolik krve, že to málem nebylo k vydržení. Proti své vůli se k němu tiskl a Black mu vycházel vstříc, a než si to stačili uvědomit, jeden ke druhému přiráželi, mleli sebou a jejich pohyby i tempo polibku nabíraly na rychlosti, a pak ucítil, že už se to děje - příliš pozdě, než aby to mohl zastavit, a orgasmus ho převálcoval tak, že se sotva držel na nohách, a cítil, jak Black oddechuje a naráží do něj, a pak se oba zhroutili, jeden druhého podpírali a zpocená čela opřeli o sebe.

"No," vydechl Black, jakmile zas mohl promluvit. "To byl docela velký rozdíl."

**ɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵ**

"Ne, žádná změna."

Dosud matné zvuky uslyšel najednou úplně jasně. Ženský hlas. Vlídný a známý. Ach. Pomfreyová. Pootevřel oko a uviděl něco bílého – nejspíš závěs. Pomfreyová za zástěnou s někým mluvila. Zvuk kroků se začal vzdalovat. Její boty rozhodně klapaly opačným směrem. Zkusmo zamrkal. To docela šlo, takže se pokusil i otočit hlavu.

"Vzhůru?"

Snažil se rozeznat tmavou postavu u okna. _Siriusi. _

_Ano, pořád jsem tady._

"Takže. Počítám, že nejdřív budeš chtít slyšet to podstatné." Neuniklo mu, že Sirius rychle přešel na klasický způsob komunikace. "Madam Pomfreyová se docela nadřela, aby tě dala zase dohromady. Nacpali do tebe taky spoustu prášků, takže bys neměl cítit žádnou bolest, což je dobře. Právě ti srostlo několik kostí a maso se rychle obnovuje. Mám obavy, že ti zůstanou jizvy. A asi jich bude hodně." Všiml si, kam Snape zabloudil pohledem, a jak rychle ho otočil jinam. "Ruku ti přišili zpátky, ale moc od ní nečekej. Na některé věci je zřejmě i magie krátká."

"Jak dlouho?" Nepříjemně ho překvapilo jak chraplavý a hlavně slabý má hlas.

"Jsi tady čtyři dny."

Čtyři dny. Dobrý bože. Mrknul na Siriuse a zjistil, teď, když poodstoupil od okna, že vypadá utahaný a potřeboval by oholit. Hlavou mu vířily celé tucty otázek. Co se stalo se Zabinim? S Goylem? A našel ho opravdu Black, nebo měl jen halucinace? Co říkali studenti? Ve skutečnosti potřeboval odpověď jen na jednu otázku, ale neprostupná zeď v hlavě mu potvrdila, co už stejně věděl. Zavřel oči.

"Ruka," zaskřehotal. "O nic jiného jsem nepřišel?" Oči upíral na přikrývku. Slyšel, jak křeslo zavrzalo, když se Sirius zase posadil. Dlouho nepřicházela odpověď, a on měl na chvilku dojem, že ani žádná nepřijde. Pokusil se otočit a zavřel oči.

"Já nevím," ozvalo se pomalu.

Pracně hledal slova. "Udělal jsem. . . co jsem myslel, že musím."

"Já vím. Ale udělal si to."

"Ano." Polknul a Sirius vstal, aby mu pomohl se napít. Zase si lehnul a zavřel oči. Cítil, že se Sirius na něj dívá.

"Chápeš, že to pro mě není snadné, Snape."

"Ano," zopakoval, protože jiná odpověď ho nenapadala.

"Skutečně? Nejsem si jistý. Rozumím, o co jsi se snažil. Ale věci mezi námi dvěma nemůžeš rozhodovat sám." Mluvil klidně a vyrovnaně. "Nevím, jestli bychom vymysleli nějaké řešení, kdybys se mnou mluvil. Ale ty jsi to ani nezkusil, a co jsi udělal rozhodně ničemu nepomohlo. Což ti, jak se ukázalo později, zachránilo život. Kdyby se ti podařilo svazek úplně zrušit, nikdy bychom tě nenašli."

"Ty. . ." Polknul. "Ty jsi mě slyšel."

"Slyšel jsem své jméno. To stačilo, abychom věděli, kde začít hledat."

"Kde?"

"Ve staré lovecké chatě Fanshaweových. Jejich majetek byl zabaven, samozřejmě, hned po válce, jenže ta chata je hluboko v lesích a nikdo ji nikdy nekontroloval."

"Draco."

Přikývnul. "Ano. Byli zodpovědní za jeho smrt. Nějak se naučili přemísťovat a přenesli se tam z Prasinek. Ale nezabili Karkaroffa – to udělala skupina Kruvalských studentů. Tvůj Zmijozel s nimi byl zřejmě přes rok v kontaktu, nějaký čas to společně plánovali. Albus se teď snaží promluvit s řediteli Kruvalu a Krásnohůlek, ale pochybuju, že něčeho dosáhne, pochybuju, že mu uvěří, že za těmi násilnostmi stáli studenti."

Snape trochu kníkl, zřejmě měl v úmyslu si odfrknout nad úrovní představených obou škol.

"Každopádně," pokračoval Sirius, "s něčím tak náročným si museli dát velkou práci. Jejich vůdce byl určitě hodně schopný."

"Zabini." Snažil se posadit. "Kde je."

"Je mrtvý. Všichni jsou, kromě Goylea."

"Všichni mrtví," zašeptal. "Byly to děti."

"Byly to zrůdy."

"Byli tím, co z nich udělal jejich život. A na mně bylo, abych. . ." Zhroutil se zase na polštář. Unavený, moc unavený. Jak mohl prospat čtyři dny a pořád se cítit utahaný?

"Kecy, Snape. Co se jim stalo nebo nestalo je nepodstatné. Ty sis prožil prakticky totéž – i spoustu horších věcí. Oni byli rozmazlení, vzteklí, zkažení parchanti, kteří jen hledali, na kom by se pomstili. O tebe vůbec nešlo."

Snape si zamnul bolavé čelo.

"Tady. Tohle vypij. Potřebuješ teď spát."

"Ne. Prosím. Chci ještě chvilku zůstat vzhůru."

"Dobře." Odložil sklenici zpátky, kde ji vzal.

"Siriusi. Musím – mrzí mě. . . co jsem udělal." Nedokázal se na něj podívat.

"Já vím. Slyšel jsem."

"Musíš vědět... nemohl jsem. . . nechci, aby sis myslel, že bych dokázal – že bych byl fyzicky schopný – že bych to – "

"Severusi, jestli se mi snažíš říct, že ses musel očarovat turgidem, abys mě mohl znásilnit, tak to není žádná novinka."

Nemohl to poslouchat, hrdlo se mu sevřelo a zvedl se mu žaludek. Raději zavřel oči. "Nečekám – nikdy bych si nedovolil prosit tě za odpuštění," zašeptal. "Chtěl jsem – prostě jsem chtěl, abys žil, a i kdyby to znamenalo, že mě po zbytek života nebudeš milovat, ale nenávidět, byl jsem ochotný se s tím smířit."

"Neměl jsi – " Sirius se zarazil a ztišil hlas. "Neměl jsi na výběr."

"Vím." Přitáhl si přikrývku pod bradu, najednou ho přešla zima. "Omlouvám se. A nežádám tě o rozhřešení, které mi dát nemůžeš a ani bys neměl." Rozklepal se a otočil se ke zdi. Slyšel, jak se Sirius pohnul, a pak poslouchal, jak se jeho lehké kroky vzdalují. Odchází. Na jazyku měl krev z prokousnutého rtu.

Potom se kroky zas přiblížily, a na ramenou ucítil novou, teplejší přikrývku. Zabalil ho do deky. "Tady. Určitě mrzneš."

Přikrývka ho příjemně zahřála. Pomfreyová je asi skladuje někde u krbu.

"Ale teď už musím trvat na tom, aby ses prospal." Podal mu z nočního stolku skleničku s lektvarem.

"Dobře," zamumlal. Napil se a zase se otočil na bok. "Kam – co teď budeš dělat?"

Ticho. "Chtěl bys, abych tu chvilku zůstal?"

"Já – jestli ty chceš."

"Tak dobře. Budu tady."

Usadil se zpátky do křesla a pozoroval, jak se Snapeův hrudník pravidelně zvedá a klesá. Když si byl jistý, že usnul, Sirius tiše přesunul své křeslo blíž k posteli, aby se mohl dívat na jeho spící obličej.


	10. Chapter 10

**KAPITOLA DESÁTÁ**

"Dále." Když se ozvalo zaklepání, Sirius ani nezvedl hlavu, dál rychle pročítal tlustou knihu, položenou na klíně, a přitom škrábal na kus pergamenu poznámky.

"Siriusi?" nahlédl dovnitř Remus. "Celý den jsem tě neviděl. Jsi ještě naživu?"

"Hm? Oh, promiň. Zrovna dokončuju známkování. Zítra končí semestr, znáš to. Ačkoliv, vlastně spíš neznáš, ty jsi vždycky tak svědomitý." Přejel si rukou po obličeji. "Jak ses měl celý týden?"

Remus se zhroutil do křesla a se zíváním natáhl nohy. "Zhruba stejně jako ty, řekl bych. Bože, byla to bída."

"Mm." Aniž by to dál rozváděl, pokračoval v psaní.

"Bude Harry na vánoce u tebe? Nebo ho tentokrát vyhráli Weasleyovi?"

"Ne, letos ho mám já. Přinejmenším teda na chvilku. Do Doupěte pojede až na Štěpána." Odložil pero. "Remusi. Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem tě zapomněl pozvat. Přijdeš k nám na vánoce, že ano?"

"Jasně, jestli chceš. Totiž, moc rád. Vážně. Doufal jsem, že se zeptáš, ale přišel bych nejspíš, i kdybys mě nepozval."

"To doufám, jinak bych si opravdu musel nafackovat. A přines trochu té dobré medoviny, jo? Vždycky chutná líp, než moje."

"To bude tím, že _je_ lepší." Zádumčivě studoval čmáranici na pergamenu.

"Remusi. Řekni, co jsi mi přišel říct."

"To jsem tak průhledný?"

"Jak celofán. Odjakživa. Ven s tím."

"Chci vědět, jak jsi na tom."

"V pohodě, díky."

"Siriusi."

Odložil pero a odstrčil své poznámky. "Co přesně chceš slyšet, Remusi? Prozraď mi to, já to zopakuju a pak se snad konečně začneme bavit o něčem jiném, vyhovuje?" Zvedl knihu a začal obracet zaprášené stránky.

"Siriusi. Je to tak zlé?"

Neodpověděl, ale svaly okolo čelistí mu zacukaly.

"Kdyby sis potřeboval s někým promluvit-"

Kniha se prudce zavřela. "Tak a teď už tu frašku ukončíme, nevadí?"

"Já-" Složil ruce do klína. S povzdechem zavřel oči a opřel si hlavu. "OK." Smutně se kousal do rtu. "Vzpomínáš, že dřív jsme si dokázali říct cokoliv?"

"Někdy kolem roku 1981, jasně." Sirius stáhl ze stolu další knihu a začal psát na nový pergamen.

"Já jenom -"

"Ty jenom chceš, aby všechno bylo stejné jako před Azkabanem, a já to nedokážu. Nevím pořádně, kdo ten člověk byl - sakra, na většinu z toho si ani nevzpomínám. Ty víš, co my dva děláme, Remusi. Řešíme spolu knížky a famfrpál a Harryho. Nic jiného. Rozhodně ne tohle."

"Dobře," řekl pomalu. Upravil si hábit a vstal. "Tak se uvidíme za pár dní."

"Jasně."

U dveří se Remus zastavil. "Veselé vánoce, Siriusi."

"Veselé vánoce, Remusi."

**ɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵɵ**

Snape opatrně vylezl z vany, dával pozor, aby neuklouzl. Zvláštní, jak ztráta relativně malé, leč důležité části těla dokáže zkomplikovat člověku pohyb. Zdravou rukou popadl osušku, rychle se utřel a oblékl si župan s vysokým límcem. Dřív by si prostě omotal kolem pasu ručník a klidně chodil po bytě, ale to skončilo. Síť stříbřitých jizev, rozlezlá po celém těle, ho odpuzovala a otravovala, a tak se snažil zůstávat co nejvíc zahalený.

Vlasy si učesal, aniž by se podíval do zrcadla, pak odťapkal do salonu a nalil si štědrou porci whiskey. Snažil se pít pomalu, vychutnat si její lahodné pálení, aniž by si přiznával, že v poslední době už pálení prakticky necítí. Piju jak Ir, pomyslel si, a oklepal se když mu to přirovnání připomnělo jednu zapadlou vzpomínku. Víš proč bůh stvořil whiskey, Snape? Říkej. Přece, aby si pojistil, že Irové neovládnou svět. Tichý smích. A letní větřík rozevlál tmavé vlasy.

"Veselé vánoce," popřál prázdnému pokoji a připil druhou vrchovatou sklenicí. Tentokrát to vzdal a převrátil ji do sebe na ex. Bože, ano. To je ono. Sklenky číslo tři a čtyři šly ještě snadněji. Zavřel oči a naslouchal praskání a hučení ohně.

Musel odpadnout, protože když se probral, měl mlhavý dojem, že v pokoji není sám. Zvedl hlavu a zašilhal na postavu před sebou.

"Blacku?"

Zamračil se na něj. "U Merlinových spodků, ty jsi opilý, Snape?"

"Já - nejsem. Jsem. Možná. Jak jsi – co tady děláš?"

Sirius si ho udiveně prohlížel. Za celé roky co se znali nikdy nezažil, že by Snape neznal svou míru. Nepříjemný pohled. Snape se ani nepokoušel vstát, dál napůl seděl napůl ležel na sofa s nezvyklou opileckou netečností. "Je Štědrý den, víš o tom?"

"Děkuji, paní Cratchitová, vím. Právě jsem se chytal koupil husu. A teď mi připomeň. Který duch ty jsi?" Sykavky mu splývaly jen lehce.

"Duch, co ti přišel nakopat zadek. Dostal jsi mou sovu?"

"Nevzpomínám si. Počkej. Ano. Je někde támhle."

"Obecně bývá zvykem, v případě, že tě někdo někam pozve, že v rozumném časovém intervalu zdvořile odpovíš, zda pozvání přijímáš či nikoliv. Ježíši, slyšíš mě? Už mluvím jak ty. Proč ses mi sakra neozval?"

"Já – nevím přesně. Myslím, že jsem se rozhodl radši se opít."

"No, tak se zas odpij. A obleč se. Jdeš se mnou."

Snažil se soustředit. "Dobře. Kam jdu?"

"Ke mě domů, ty beznadějný ožralo. Na štědrovečerní večeři. To jsi úplně zapomněl?"

"Dobře. Ne. Totiž, ano, vzpomínám si. Nezapomněl jsem." Zvedl se na nohy a čekal, až se pokoj přestane točit. Příjemný opar se bohužel brzo rozplynul. "Mám si obléct santovský kostým?"

"Ne, stačí ten upíří, co nosíváš normálně. Hlavně ať už ho máš na sobě. Pospěš si, nebo z pudinku bude břečka. A žádné vtipy o paní Cratchitové, nebo uvidíš."

"Ty jsi udělal puding?" ozvalo se z ložnice.

"Udělal je trochu silný výraz. Remus ho přinesl."

"Ah. Náš vždy užitečný Lupin."

"Ke kterému budeš zatraceně slušný. A snaž se nestrašit Harryho. Žádné padání na zem, žádné škytání a povalování. I když na druhou stranu, zase bych měl jednou pocit, že jsem na vánoce doma. Takhle to u nás vždycky vypadalo, když přijeli strýcové. Už jsi hotový?" Strčil hlavu do ložnice. Snape rychle hmátl po košili a zakryl si nahý hrudník.

"Skoro."

Sirius se na něj podíval. "No tak, obleč si košili."

"Obleču. Otoč se."

"Otočit se? Děláš si ze mě srandu. Hoď ten zatracený hadr na sebe."

"Ne." Snapeovy oči divoce žhnuly. Kdyby si oblékal košili, musel by mu ukázat hrudník nebo záda. Ani jedno neměl v úmyslu. "Vypadni z mojí ložnice, chci mít kousek soukromí."

"Snape." Sirius přikročil blíž. "Co máš sakra za problém? Tvoje prsa jsem snad už viděl, pro lásku boží."

"Neviděl – ne takhle." Šeptal skoro neslyšně.

Sirius teď stál přímo před ním. Pomalu natáhl ruku, vzal Snapeovi košili a nechal ji spadnout na zem. Snape otočil hlavu, bojoval s nutkáním zakrýt se před jeho zkoumavým pohledem aspoň rukama. Krev se mu nahrnula do obličeje, když si uvědomil, jak musí vypadat. Jeho polknutí v tichém pokoji znělo velice hlasitě.

Sirius pohladil jeho zjizvená prsa, prstem jemně sledoval jednu z linií. Trhl sebou.

"Ne."

"Proč ne?"

"Jsem odporný. Přestaň a nechej mě obléknout."

"Odporný?" Zamračil se. "Tak tohle si myslíš?" Jejich obličeje se ocitly jen kousek od sebe. Ve Snapeových žilách zabublal poslední zbytek whiskey, a on se naklonil k Siriusovým ústům, která hned uhnula. Oh, Bože, pomyslel si. Jsem idiot.

"Počkám na tebe v salonu." Ve dveřích se zastavil, ale neotočil se. "A nejsi odporný. Jsi – nejsi ani trochu odporný."

Snape se rychle zapnul, zdravou ruku už stačil za ty měsíce vytrénovat. Prohlédl se v zrcadle. Hrabě Drákula, opravdu. Zalovil v šuplíku, vytáhl ostře rudý šátek a uvázal si ho na krk. Úkosem se podíval na svůj odraz. Oh pro lásku boží. Strhl si vázanku a s povzdechem ji hodil na postel. Zastrčil si špatnou ruku do kazajky a uvažoval. Věděl, že vypadá tak trochu jak Napoleon, ale nesnášel, když se mu ta věc nekontrolovaně klimbala u těla. Jako by k němu vůbec nepatřila. Navíc, když ji schoval v hábitu, neviděli na ni jeho žáci. Jediný, kdo se mu zatím dokázal na hodině podívat do tváře, byla ta Grangerovic holka. Otravná malá žába. Za minutu se zase mračil.

"Připravený?"

"V rámci možností."

"Střízlivý?"

"Až moc."

"Tak půjdeme. Přijel jsem na motorce – stojí hned u vchodu."

"Andělé, sluzi boží, chraňte nás.*) Blacku, počkej," zavolal na vzdalující se záda.

"Co je zase?"

"Já – omlouvám se za to předtím. Neměl jsem to dělat."

Sirius zůstal stát. "Proč? Nechtěl jsi?"

"Ty víš, co chci," řekl tiše.

Sirius ho pozoroval a bylo vidět, jak přemýšlí. Pomalu se přibližoval, dokud se nedívali z očí do očí. "Nekoupil jsem ti nic k vánocům, Snape."

"Těžko se pro mě vybírá."

Pousmál se. "Tak se podíváme, jak ti padne tohle." Lehce se dotkl svými rty Snapeových. Snape odhodlaně vyčkával, bránil se touze popadnout ho a vrazit mu jazyk do úst. Když jemný polibek skončil, ještě pár sekund držel víčka zavřená a vychutnával si jej. O hodně lepší než whiskey. Otevřel oči a Siriusovy duhovky potemněly. Podle nepatrné změny jejich odstínu stále dokázal přesně říct, jak moc je právě vzrušený.

"Klepeš se." Upozornil jej Sirius zastřeným hlasem.

"Vážně?"

_Slyšíš mě? _

_Ty víš, že ano._

Sirius se zase sklonil a tentokrát byly jeho rty neústupnější. Snape si dal pozor, aby to byl Sirius, kdo jej přinutí otevřít ústa, aby iniciativa přišla z jeho strany. Trochu se pohnul, aby jeho penis, který se žačal plnit krví, získal víc prostoru. Sirius se s úsměvem narovnal.

"Už jsi na mě připravený?"

Netroufal si odpovědět, ale zdálo se, že Sirius na odpověď nečeká. Políbil ho zase, bouřlivě a naléhavě, a Snape si tentokrát dovolil zasténat a přitisknout se na jeho ústa. Snažil se držet boky co nejdál, ale Sirius si z toho nic nedělal a přitáhl je ke svým. Snape se odtrhl a zalapal po dechu, když přes džínovinu na sobě ucítil Siriusův penis.

_Severusi. Chtěl by ses teď udělat?_

_Oh ano, prosím ano._

Sirius začal oběma obratně stahovat kalhoty až stáli penis na penis a zuřivě se o sebe třeli.

_Oh bože oh bože oh bože moc rychle sakra ano sakra - _

_Zpomal, zlato. _

_Nemůžu nemůžu nemůžu prosím ano -_

Zaklonil hlavu a uvolnil se, když ucítil, jak Sirius sevřel jeho zadek a přitiskl svůj nádherný tvrdý penis na jeho. Ah, skvělé. Dva měsíce bez sexu se projevily, a on hlasitě zavzlykal rozkoší a úlevou. Když se vzpamatoval, Sirius ho držel v náručí.

_Dva měsíce? _

_Ano. _

_To jsi vůbec neonanoval? _

_Ne. _

_Ani jednou? _

_Nemohl jsem. _

_Nemohl, nemohl?_

_Ne._

Nemohlo mu ujít, že Sirius se o něj dál pomalu otírá, protože jeho ještě nikdo neuspokojil.

_Řekni mi, co chceš. _

_Myslím, že víš, co chci._

Zachvátila ho panika. Na tohle by musel být nahý. Možná by to šlo potmě.

_Když jinak nedáš. Ale jsi krásný._

_Co ty víš. Ještě jsi neviděl._

_Tak mě nechej podívat._

Sirius pomalu odkládal jednu vrstvu po druhé – kazajka, kalhoty, košile, spodní prádlo – až byl jeho milenec nahý. "Nox," zamumlal, když si všimnul, že se zase začal chvět. Přejel rukou po zjizveném hrudníku a pažích. Snape se odtáhl když se př,iblížil k jeho ruce. "Jsi krásný."

_Jsem šeredný._

_Otoč se._

_Prosím. Já nemůžu._

_Dobře._

Sirius si ladným pohybem stáhl tričko a džíny. Když byl úplně nahý, přitáhl si Snapea těsně k sobě, nechal jejich těla, aby našla všechny správné úhly, aby do sebe zase zapadla, a ponořil se do lahodného tepla.

_Jsi skvělý. Chci hned do tebe. _

_Postel._

_Jasně._

Společně se motali do ložnice a cestou se začali zase líbat. Sirius jej dotlačil na postel, rozkročil se nad ním, hladil ho a masíroval.

_Otoč se otoč se otoč se._

_Já – _

_Prosím. Oh bože, prosím._

Váhavě, s hrdlem staženým, se otočil. Nejhorší jizvy mu zůstaly na zádech. Byly to úplné brázdy – dlouhé, bílé, místy narudlé rýhy po celé délce zad. Zvedal se z nich žaludek. Cítil, že Black nereaguje a věděl, že se snaží zakrýt svůj odpor. Schoval tvář do matrace, aby to nemusel vidět.

Prohnul se, když ucítil, jak podél jeho nejdelší a nejširší jizvy přejíždí jazyk. Sevřel v pěsti prostěradlo. _ Ne ne ne._

_Ticho. Jsi krásný. Nechej mě._

Přinutil se uvolnit a nezavzlykat. Jazyk trpělivě pokračoval, omýval jednu jizvu po druhé, a na konec každé z nich se přitiskly rty. _Severusi, _volal hlas. _Vrať se. _

_Stydím se. Jak se můžeš dotýkat. . . toho. _

_Podívej, co cítím. _Dveře se otevřely víc a tentokrát ho zaplavila vlna touhy. Ne jeho vlastní. Siriusovy. Jeho vzrušení. Jeho přání. Jeho - ah, Bože. Jakmile to ucítil, vyšel laskání vstříc.

_Vidíš?_

Jazyk se pohyboval níž, dolů přes hýždě, lehce je roztahoval. Maličko zvedal boky a cítil, jak mu jazyk klouže mezi půlky. _Níž__, níž – prosím prosím prosím. _

_Trpělivost, lásko. Dostanu se tam. Chtěl bys v sobě můj jazyk? _

_Chci cítit, jak mě šoustá. _

_Takhle? _

_Oh ano ano ano to je ono. Oh, Siriusi._

Jazyk kmital po jeho otvoru, dráždil ho, máčel a přiváděl k šílenství. Pak zmizel a na jeho místo se přitiskl horký, kluzký prst. Zanaříkal a tlačil se k němu. _Ještě__, ještě. _

_Co tohle? _

_Ještě ještě ještě. _

_Líbí se ti to? _

_Oh. Oh, ano. Potřebuji - teď, potřebuji tě hned teď. _

_Co potřebuješ? _

_Tvoje péro. V sobě. _

_Mám tě ošukat? _

_Ošukej mě. Prosím._

Ucítil, jak se Sirius nadzvedl a vtiskl se mezi jeho půlky. Roztáhl nohy jak nejvíc dokázal, zvedal se, nedočkavě, hladově, a jeho penis sebou zas začal škubat a plnit se krví. Když Siriusův kluzký penis zatlačil na jeho vstup, zasténal.

_Udělej to, prostě to udělej, do mě, hned._

Místo odpovědi Sirius jedním pohybem zajel do jeho těla, až nestačil lapat po dechu.

_Moc? _

_Ne, ne, bože, ne._

Sirius kousek couvnul a upravil úhel tak, aby dokonale zasahoval Snapeovu prostatu. Když našel to správné místo, tělo pod ním se rozklepalo a ze Snapeova sténání mu zacukalo v penisu.

_Udělej to ještě. _

_Přinuť mě. _

_Parchante. _

_Zmetku._

Sirius začal zrychlovat, snažil se oddálit orgasmus ale věděl, že to nedokáže, věděl, že chuťvůnězvuky které Snape vydával ho brzo dostanou. Moc dobré, do hajzlu, moc dobré, aby se to dalo vydržet. Cítil, jak se Snape pod ním vzpíná, snaží se nadzvednout, a bylo mu jasné, že šuká matraci.

_Severusi- moc dobré, nemůžu- oh bože, co to-_

Snape začal rytmicky svírat a uvolňovat zadek až z toho Sirius šílel. Snažil se vydržet, ale nemohl, přirážel moc tvrdě, věděl, že je moc hrubý. Balancuje na krajíčku orgasmu, něco ho napadlo, a on doširoka otevřel dveře své mysli. _Severusi. Ukaž co cítíš._

To byla poslední smysluplná myšlenka, které se dopustil, než ho zaplavila oslepující vlna rozkoše, a věděl, že křičí úlevou. Necítil jen svůj orgasmu, ale i Snapeův, a věděl, že Snape cítí ten jeho. Cítil, jak do něj proniká penis, jeho vlastní penis, cítil jak se Snape chvěje potěšením, cítil každý nejmenší záchvěv, který proběhl jejich spojenými, vrcholícími těly. _Oh oh oh oh ano ano přestaň nevydržím to ne bože miluju tě miluju tě ano přestaň bože ano._

Leželi, oddechovali a klepali se posledními záchvěvy rozkoše.

_Jsi tam? _

_Ty se ptáš?_

Sirius se snažil udržet oči otevřené a ovládnout rozklepané nohy. _Můj bože. Neměl jsem tušení, že je tohle možné. _

_Zajímalo by mě, jestli nás ten svazek někdy přestane překvapovat. _

_Já teda doufám, že ne. _

Zívnul a přitáhl si Snapea blíž. "Omlouvám se," zašeptal nahlas.

"Za co?"

"Za všechno. Hlavně poslední dva měsíce."

"To nic," zamumlal.

"Ne, ne. Chtěl jsem – chtěl jsem ti ublížit."

Snape mlčel.

"Můžeš mi odpustit?"

Zamračil se a snažil se přemýšlet. Byl to náročný proces, bezprostředně po nejlepším orgasmu v životě, ale to co chtěl říct vyslovit musel.

"Siriusi. My dva si dokážeme navzájem dělat věci – které se odpustit nedají. Ostatní si odpouštějí. Lidé, kteří – kteří nemůžou – kteří nedělají věci, které můžeme my dva. Mluvím jasně?"

Sirius se vzepřel na ruce. "Myslím, že ano. Takže. . . chápu to správně jako 'ne'?"

"Odpouštíš mi, co jsem ti udělal?"

"To není - stejné."

"Takže chápeš, co myslím."

Pevně se na sebe dívali, černé oči proti šedým. Siriusovi prolétl hlavou dávno zapomenutý verš z mudlovské básně: A nedám za to víc, než vše, co mám.

"Ano, to je přesně ono."

Položil se na široký hrudník zarostlý černými chlupy a nepřítomně hladil jizvy. Tentokrát už žádné uhýbání. Pravá ruka jej začala laskat na zádech.

_Ten pudink už musí být zkažený. _

_Oh. No. Já bych se tím netrápil. _

_Oh? _

_Jo. Vlastně žádný pudink nemám._

Ruka přestala hladit.

_A taky nepořádáš štědrovečerní večeři, co? _

_Um. Ne doslova. _

_Ne doslova? _

_No. Byl to hlavně trik, jak tě přinutit jít se mnou. Říkal jsem si, že bys třeba nechtěl jít, kdybys věděl, že tam budu jen já. Že bys možná mohl být naštvaný. A nakonec jsi stejně nešel._

_Já jsem . . se bál._

Přitiskli se k sobě blíž a začali usínat.

_Co bude s Lupinem a Potterem? _

_Hm? Oh... Harry dnes odpoledne odjel do Doupěte. Remus se zastaví nejdřív zítra. Co ty... přijdeš taky? _

_Pokud chceš, abych přišel._

Dlouho malátně leželi, nespali, ani nebyli pořádně vzhůru.

"Severusi." Po tom, co spolu mluvili jen v duchu se jeho hlas zdál nezvykle hlučný.

"Mm."

"Tohle asi nikdy nebude jednoduché, co."

Nebyla to otázka, ale stejně odpověděl.

"Ne, nebude."

"Dobře." Pohnul se a schoulil se v jeho objetí. "Tak to si radši odpočinem. Čeká nás dlouhý život." Zívnul a přes oba přetáhl peřinu. "Šťastné vánoce, Snape."

Snape se díval, jak se lehce propadá do spánku. Pomalu ho zase začal hladit po zádech, ale opatrně, aby se nevzbudil. Přál si, aby jej mohl obejmout, aby se svého milence mohl dotýkat oběma rukama. Kdo ví, jetli si na tuhle bolest někdy dokáže zvyknout. Nejspíš ne.

"Už jsou," zamumlal směrem k měsíci. Ještě ho napadlo, jestli by se s Cordelictem daly sdílet i sny. S touhle příjemnou myšlenkou zavřel oči, odhodlaný se o tom přesvědčit.

**KONEC**

*) William Shakespeare: Hamlet. Jednání I., scéna 4.


End file.
